Too Bad
by Puppet String
Summary: Two girls are new to True Cross Academy. What goes well for them? Absolutely nothing. What does everyone have to say about that? TOO BAD. Rated for violence and language. No lemons.
1. The Worst Entrance Exam Ever

Kaida made her way down the street, her sapphire blue eyes fixed on the floor. She was going into her first day of training to become an Exorcist, and all she could feel was the cold in her extremities. 'Cold extremities is a sign of fear,' she recalled, 'It's where the expression "cold feet" comes from.' She sighed. 'But my extremities are always cold, so I hope it's a poor indicator.'

She found herself at the gates to True Cross Academy. She had been given instructions to wait there for Mephisto to come get her before she entered. 'I don't understand why I can't just go in like a regular kid,' she thought, kicking a small stone. 'I don't like feeling isolated.' She glanced up at the sky. It had to be approaching noon. 'Isn't that a bit late for class to be starting? I hope I got the time right.' She pulled out the small invitation she'd been sent and glanced at it for the third time since breakfast.

"Dear Sir or Madam,

Congratulations! You are being offered the opportunity to join True Cross Academy to train as an Exorcist. If you are interested, meet me by the gate at 12:30pm on Monday.

~School Director Mephisto"

She had the time right, but where was the Director? And could the invite be any more vaguee? 'I hope it's not a trick,' Kaida thought, 'I really, really hope it's not a trick. But I shouldn't be surprised if it is. I don't think I even applied, and I have no idea why I'd be scouted to become an exorcist. I'm not exactly the kind who works well under pressure.' She sighed, folding the paper back up and stuffing it back into the pocket of the red, frilly peacoat. 'If nobody shows up by one, I think I'd be better off leaving.'

"Hey, shortstop, what's up?"

Kaida jumped in surprise as a voice addressed her.

"I'm not short!" She protested, 'I'm five foot two! That's actually pretty tall." She eyed the person who'd addressed her.

It was a woman about her age- around five foot five with brown hair down to her mid-back, tucked neatly behind a black headband. She was decorated with a black choker that had a small, violet amulet that matched its owners eyes and she wore a black peacoat with purple lining, cut by a black sash. On her legs, she had black, tight-fitting shorts to her knees and high black boots.

"I'm just teasing, sheesh. Anyway, what are you doing loitering around the gates? I didn't see you in the assembly this morning, and I think you'd be pretty hard to miss in that red jacket of yours."

Kaida was horrified. "I missed an assembly? But the invitation said to meet the Director by the gates at twelve thirty! This means I'll be late to class, doesn't it?"

"Eins, Zwei, Drei!"

A puff of purple smoke surrounded the two girls.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! TAKE COVER!" Kadia tackled the strange girl to the floor, covering her head and neck. "GET OFF ME, HALF-PINT! IT'S JUST THE DIRECTOR!"

Kaida stood sheepishly and brushed herself off. "Sorry…" She rubbed her arm awkwardly. "My name's Kaida Mori, by the way. Please stop calling me short names."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Rosaleen Catriona. And fine, for now." She turned and pointed at a rather creepy looking man with green eyes and purple hair, clad in what Rin could only think of as a white magician costume clutching a pink cupcake pattern umbrella. "This is the school's director, Mephisto."

Mephisto bowed in a very theatrical manor. "Greetings. You must be Miss Mori. PLeasure to meet you. Now, if you don't mind, there's no time to waste. I wish to see your skills!" He glanced at Rosaleen. "You come, too. Newbies are less nervous around friends!" Kaida was startled. She didn't know Rosaleen enough to call her a friend- she wasn't even sure if the girl could qualify as an acquaintance yet! But, before she could protest, the looney director waved his umbrella and with an "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" they were standing in a small room with what appeared to be batting cages lining the walls. Kaida wrinkled her nose. 'It smells like sweat and broken dreams in here!' She was nearly blindsided by a wooden sword as Mephisto flung it at her from across the room with no warning, but managed to catch it by the hilt. "Sir, that was really dangerous!" She complained, "You could have hit someone, or some equipment might have been broken!" Mephisto shrugged. "But nobody was hit and nothing was broken. Now, get in there and let me see how high your skills go."

Kaida started at the tennis ball cannon. 'This is my entrance exam? I was expecting a written test! I studied for weeks all about exorcists! THAT WAS USELESS!' Balls began launching out slowly. She deflected them without too much difficulty. 'This isn't so bad.' As the drill continued, she noticed that they were coming faster and faster, and instead of just one ball in the hair at a time, there were two, then three, then four. "Is this safe?" She called nervously, not daring to glance over her shoulder. She had to begin dodging past them. Finally, the machine hit a higher speed and pelted Kaida with too many targets for her to handle. She hit the deck and crawled to the base of the cannon, out of range. "Please!" She shouted, "Turn it off!"

Mephosto shut the horrible machine down, grinning. "You next, purple girl." Kaida crawled out from under the canon and exited through the now-unlocked gate. "Nice," Rosalenn told her, "You lasted up to setting three." Kaida glanced at the machine. Ten settings, and she was overwhelmed by setting FOUR? She started at Rosaleen in dismay. 'I hope she's okay. She looks tough. That's good…' Rosaleen pulled two guns out of her coat.

'ON CAMPUS? SHE HAD THOSE ON CAMPUS?' Kaida was startled. She glanced at Mephisto but he didn't seem surprised by one of the students being on campus armed with real firearms. 'True Cross Academy is so strange!' She watched quietly as the balls began to fly. Rosaleen didn't miss a beat. She hit target after target after target, all the way up to setting four. She was doing very well- Kaida was very impressed, and rather envious.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! CLICK.

Rosaleen threw her pistols on the ground, swearing. "No ammo!" She called, "Turn it off!" Mephisto didn't move. "Didn't you hear her?" Kaida demanded as she watched the other girl army crawl to the base of the cannon, "She said turn it off! She's out of ammo!" Mephisto grinned. "Why don't you go in and help her?" Without waiting for an answer, he shoved her through the gate into the cage and locked it behind her. Kadia was almost instantly hit by two balls. "Three strikes and you're out!" Mephisto warned with an edge to his voice. Kaida dropped down and crawled under the heavy fire to go sit next to Rosaleen. "This blows!" Rosaleen announced angrily, "You never said you'd lock us up in a shitstorm!"

Kaida glanced up. The gave stretched to the ceiling, so there was no crawling out. She jumped when Mephisto turned it up to ten. "THIS ISN'T HELPING!" She screeched over the sound of the fence being hit repeatedly. She could hear the rusty wires cracking. 'That's it!' She thought. "Rosaleen, we have to break the fence!" The brunette turned around and shoved Kaida. "I'm not breaking shit! I actually want to get into the academy, thank you!" Kaida rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's hear your bright idea!" Rosaleen glared at the cannon. "Stop the balls?"

"Nice thinking, but HOW?" Rosaleen frowned. "Fine. How would we break the gate?" "It's rusty. We just have to break the gate on the side and crawl into the next cage. It won't be unlocked. Rosaleen nodded. "Sounds good. I can break shit, I guess." Her gaze hardened. "But you'd better not be hurting my chances of enrollment." Kaida nodded. She inched toward the side gate and began pulling at it. "How come she gets real firearms and I'm stuck with a wooden sword?" She grumbled to herself, thinking how useful a nice, sharp blade would be against the fence.

The cage was unlocked for a split second and Mehpisto threw in a real sword. "Good luck, and make sure I stay entertained."

Try as she might, Kaida couldn't cut the fence. 'What's wrong with me?' She wondered, 'Can't I cut a breaking fence?' She glanced around the floor at all the tennis balls and empty clips. She grinned. There had to have been a couple that weren't quite empty. At least one must have a bullet in it. She scrambled around the floor, frantically searching. Then, she found it: a clip with one bullet. She tossed the clip to Rosaleen. "GET THE LOCK! GET THE LOCK!"

Rosaleen took aim and didn't miss. The gate was unlocked and it swung open. Now, the only problem was getting there without getting hit. Rosaleen still had three hits before she'd be disqualified, so she should be okay, but if Kaida got hit once, she wouldn't make it in. Thinking fast, she scrambled up to the top of the fence, where few balls could reach. She clung to it, not daring to look down into the torrent of painfully fast tennis balls below. She managed to crawl over without getting hit until she was right above the gate. She held her breath, timing the balls. There was about three seconds between them at the gate. If she made it, she'd be in. Rosaleen scrambled up next to her, panting. "Nice thinking, shrimp!" Kaida wrinkled her nose. "I'm not a shrimp! When I say now, jump!"

She waited until she was pretty sure they'd make it. "JUMP!"

She let go of the fence, expecting to drop down and be able to get to safety. Instead, pain shot through her ankle as she found herself dangling by the foot. She blocked an oncoming tennis ball and wiggled desperately, trying to get out of her shoe.

"Saved your life!" Rosaleen took a hit and yanked Kaida down, dragging her out of the terrible room. Both girls turned to glare at Mephisto. "YOU'RE THE WORST DIRECTOR EVER! I can't even feel my toes!" Kaida gestured to her ankle, with was bent awkwardly and sending agony up and down her leg. Mephisto simply handed them each a slip of paper. "You pass. There's the room number you'll be sharing. The bottom of the page has the classroom number. You'll be attending Mr. Okumura's class."

Kaida started at the paper in confusion. "Sir? It says that class is for Esquires."

He didn't look back as he left. "I refuse to reprint anything!"

Kaida sighed. "Sorry. It looks like you're stuck with me."

Rosaleen shrugged. "Could be worse. Anyway, let's go back to our room and eat! I'm starving."


	2. First Day in Class

The next morning, Kaida awoke early and glanced at the clock. 'Five minutes before the alarm goes off and I'm not tired. Dammit.' She sighed, crawling out of bed onto the cold 'd taken the lower bunk bed in the room and had expected it to be cold, but not this cold. She ran to the bathroom quickly for a shower before heading to the kitchen. Strangely enough, there was food on the table already. Fresh, hot pancakes. "Thanks!" She called up to Rosaleen through the dark, silent dorm. She shuddered. Wasn't anyone else bunking here? It was so quiet!

She gulped down her pancakes, brushed her teeth, and tied up her hair, examining the cerulean mess in the mirror, wondering where she got the baby blue highlights. Her blue hair had always puzzled her, but recently, she'd been getting highlights. Her head looked like a mess of blue flames. She shuddered. Kaida hated fire.

Ten minutes before it was time to go, she ran upstairs to check on Rosaleen. She gasped. "You slept through the alarm!" Rosaleen didn't budge. She was a lump in the blankets. 'WAKE UP!" Kaida pounced her sleeping roommate, surprised to find nothing but pillow.

"What?"

Something tackled her to the ground.

"SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKA."

Rosaleen had won.

Kaida rubbed her head. "Thanks for the breakfast," She mumbled. Rosaleen looked at her blankly. "I didn't make you eat the floor that bad, did I?" Kaida shook her head. "No! I mean the pancakes." Rosaleen shook her head. "No, we have a bitch for that who lives in the kitchen." She grabbed Kaida's arm. "Let's get going. Grab your book bag and your weapons." Kaida grabbed her bag. "I don't have any weapons yet."

Rosaleen grit her teeth. "Ohh...Tough break. Well, maybe one will be appointed to you? Or maybe you'll be one of those Aria kids? Then you can just recite stuff. How good are you at memorization?" Kaida imagined herself as a sitting duck, shouting verses, hoping one would work. "Not very good." She lied. Her memory was pretty good- not super or anything, but she wasn't some stupid fuck who swallowed gum at the back of the classroom all day.

"Then maybe you can be a tamer. You know, summon extra bitches to do the shit for you!" She grinned. "That would actually be pretty cool." Kaida thought about it for a moment. "Yeah...I guess that would be pretty neat, huh?"

When they got to the classroom, Kaida saw that there were only seven kids present. It was a ratty looking room, very dusty, and more than a little dingy. "Is this building structurally sound?" She asked Rosaleen, glancing at the cracked wall and splintering crossbeams. Rosaleen shoved her new friend through the door. "Don't know. Don't care. Sit down." Kaida eyed the room. She wanted to sit front and center, but she didn't want to abandon the comfort of her acquaintance. Before she could pick a spot, Rosaleen shoved her down into a desk and took a seat behind her. "If I ever fall asleep in class or pull out my phone and ignore the lesson, you'll be my meatshield, so try and hold still." Kaida could live with that. She grabbed her books and pencil case out of her bag and flopped them down on the desk.

"Watch it!"

Kaida jumped, turning to see a dark haired boy with blue eyes. He was grasping a ball of paper with an irritated expression on his face. "Sorry!" She yelped immediately, "Did I hit you with my book?" He ignored her. "Don't throw paper at me, asshole!" He was yelling at another boy across the room who had facial piercings and a dirty blonde streak in his dark hair. The boy just grinned, crossing his arms. "Not my fault you have bad reflexes, Okumura!" He told the blue-eyed boy calmly, "Maybe next time you'll wise up and dodge it."

Kaida had never much liked bullies. She quietly took the piece of paper from the blue haired boy and walked it across the room to where the boy with the piercings sat. "I think you lost this," She told him quietly, setting it down on his desk. "It's not very polite to throw things at people. They could get hurt. How would it make you feel if you were minding your own business and someone hit you with something?" He didn't meet her gaze. "Buzz off, I was just kidding." She sighed. "To answer the question, it would probably feel a lot like this." She seized the paper and put it down the back of his shirt. "Startling, irritating, and uncomfortable." He jumped to his feet. "You little bitch! Are you trying to pick a fight?" Kaida glared at him, her eyes unwavering. On the inside, she wanted to vomit from fear. This guy was the size of a grown ass man. "No." She told him calmly, being sure to keep her voice down, "I was teaching you about empathy."

He glared back down at her until Rosaleen got up and marched over to him. "Hey, dickwad, unless you want a ruler up your ass, you'll take your seat and leave her alone. She's a little dipshit, but you're the size of a grown ass man. You shouldn't be picking on a shortstop like this." She gestured to her pale little friend. "You know what a bitch you'll look like if you beat her up? A pretty big one. You know how much of a bigger bitch you'll look like if I stuff a ruler so far up your ass you need surgery? The bitch of all bitches! NOW SIT DOWN, WHEAT HEAD!" Rosaleen grabbed Kaida and led her back to her seat.

WHAP!

Kaida grabbed her head with a little whimper. "Rosaleen, what was that for?" She rubbed the sore spot where the girl had slapped her.

"For being a dumbass! You don't make enemies on your first day in class! How stupid can you get? If it wasn't for me, you would have gotten the shit kicked out of you!" Kaida looked away. "I know. But I don't like bullies." Rosaleen ruffled her hair. "Next time, let me do the talking, okay?" Kaida nodded, a little irritated that her hair was all messed up and class hadn't even begun. "Thank you." Kaida sat down.

The teacher walked into the room. He didn't look any older than the rest of the class, but Kaida didn't bother questioning it. 'This is a backward-ass school.' She thought, 'I wouldn't be surprised by an underaged teacher.' He introduced himself as Mr. Okumura and announce that the tamers would be using their familiars to complete an obstacle course with a partner- one that had no familiar. The obstacle course would be part of a camping field trip they would be leaving for that afternoon. 'Not much of a heads up to pack.' Kaida raised her hand. "What if we don't know whether or not we have a familiar?" smiled. "Oh, right. We have a couple new students. Miss Catriona, Miss Mori, please stand up so that the class can see their new additions.

"I'm Rosaleen Catriona. I'm from Ireland." Rosaleen sat back down.

"My name is Kaida Mori. I just transferred here from my high school and I have no idea what I'm doing."

called them forward and handed them each a piece of paper with a strange symbol on it. "Say whatever comes to mind and we'll see if either of you have a familiar."

Kaida glanced at the paper. Not knowing what else to do, she began singing. "Will the circle, be unbroken? By and by, by and by. Is a better, home awaiting? In the sky, in the sky." S delicate, white creature fluttered out of the paper. It had bright blue eyes and a long, bleached beak. It was very small- so little, in fact, that it perched on Kaida's pinkie finger.

"Is that a white hummingbird?" Rosaleen asked doubtfully. "GAAAY." Someone from the black of the class called, snickering. She had flame-colord hair and wore rather skimpy attire.

Kaida just smiled. She liked her familiar. "Hello, little one. What's your name?" It chirped quietly at her in reply, tilting its head. 'Rain.' Not voicing its name out loud, Kaida took her seat and watched Rosaleen.

"Beidh mé shove rialóir suas do thóin!" She announced, speaking in Celitc. A monster burst forth from the paper. Its scales were such a dark shade of purple they almost looked black. Silvery blue eyes glinted in the dim light of the classroom. "A baby dragon…" Kaida whispered, drawing her own fragile familiar closer to her chest, "That thing can do some pretty big damage…" The skimpily-dressed student in the back of the class paused their game. "Not gay!" she shouted, giving Rosaleen a thumbs up.

smiled. "Well done. If you want your familiars to vanish, simply tear the paper like so." He grabbed both of their papers and ripped them in half. Kaida gasped in alarm as Rain disappeared. "Will they be okay?" She asked, concerned for her tiny feathered friend. Rosaleen rolled her eyes. "Yes, they will. Now pipe down and let's see who we're teaming up with."

read off a sheet of paper.

"Miss Kamiki and Miss Moriyama. Mr. Shim and Mr. Miwa. Mr. Suguro and Miss Paku. He glanced up. Miss Mori and Mr. Okumura. Miss Catriona, you'll be partnered with Miss Kiri-" The girl cut him off. "Call me Shura!" Rosaleen grinned. "Sweet!"

Kaida had no idea who Okumura was. 'Am I partnered with the teacher? Do I really suck that much? Wow…This is elementary school all over again.' The blue haired boy next to her elbowed her."What are you waiting for? Let's go! What was your name, again?" Kaida wished she'd been partnered with Rosaleen. "I'm Kaida Mori. Nice to meet you." He grinned. "I'm Rin Okumura. Let's kick ass!" Kaida could already tell that he was the kind of kid who tried as hard as he could and still fell flat on his face. She sighed. 'That's okay. Winning isn't important.' Everyone was dismissed to gather the necessary things for the fieldtrip. Each student was handed a list.

*Bug spray

*Water bottle

*Change of clothing

*Swimsuit

*Mess kit

*Sleeping bag

*Pajamas

-Any other necessities will be distributed as needed.

Kaida assembled what she needed from the dorm. "I hope we won't be sharing tents with our partners," Kaida fretted, "I don't want to bunk with a boy!" Rosaleen tossed her sleeping bag into a pile in the middle of the room. "I'm sure they'll do a boy's side and a girl's side or something. Don't get your panties in a bunch." She rummaged around a little bit in a drawer. "Hey, do you have an extra can of bug spray I could use on the trip?" Kaida nodded. She always bought two cans of insect repellant when she went camping, but she only ever used one. She tossed her extra into her roommate's pile of camping necessities. Checking her own list she realized that she'd forgotten her swimsuit when she had packed for the dorm. "I'm going to go buy a swimsuit," She told Rosaleen, "If I'm running a little late, can you stall for me?"

Roaleen shook her head. "I still need to go get a mess kit. Why don't we both find a sporting goods store? You can get your suit and I'll get something to eat off of." That sounded reasonable to Kaida. Besides, it would be a good way to get to know Rosaleen more. So far, Kaida liked her. She didn't want to blow an opportunity at a new friend.

When they got into town, it was a maze of shops, restaurants, boutiques, street venders, and people. It took two hours to find a sporting goods store, and when they got inside, it was huge. Rosaleen grabbed the first mess kit off the shelf and paid for it. Kaida was having trouble finding a suit. Most of them were two-pieces, and she really needed a one piece. She'd prefer one with long sleeves and a skirt.

"What's taking you so long?" Rosaleen demanded impatiently.

"None of these have skirts or sleeves, and they're all two-pieces! I don't think I can-"

"Oh my God. Listen, bitch whiskers, you're either going to have to man up and get a two piece or settle for a regular one piece. Which is it?"

Kaida sighed, grabbing a blue one piece. She hesitated, then grabbed a pair of swim trunks from the boy's rack. "This will cover me up!" She told Rosaleen, pleased with herself." Rosaleen shoved her up to the counter. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat, you big wuss."

After paying, it took about an hour to find their way back to the dorm. Kaida threw her things together in a camping backpack and headed for the door. She paused, thinking of something. She ran back inside and got her swiss army knife off the nightstand. She didn't like to camp without it.


	3. On the Road

The bus trip took forever. They left around sunset and were still going at midnight. Kaida was stuck next to her camping buddy on the buss. She'd let him take the window seat on the way there, figuring she could switch with him on the way back. He would turn and blabber to her about the view every now and again, and she would just nod. Around twelve thirty, people started getting irritated at Rin for his constant chatter, complaining that they had to get some sleep before they arrived. Hoping to satisfy both parties, Kaida told Rin she'd read to him from the Bible. She read several of Jesus' Parables to him, and he sat quietly, listening intently to her. She'd discovered that using her quiet voice was a very efficient way of keeping other people quiet, specially when they wanted to hear what she had to say.

Rin finally dozed off around one thirty, and Kaida glanced behind her to the back of the bus where Rosaleen sat with her buddy. They'd been having a great time for the whole trip, chatting away and cracking jokes back and forth. Rin had caught from one of their conversations that the phrase Rosaleen had said in Celtic to summon her familiar meant "I will shove a ruler up your ass." She suppressed a chuckle as she thought of it, not wanting to wake anyone up.

She jumped when she felt something touch her shoulder. She spun around to see a frail looking blonde girl with shimmering green eyes. "Thank you for taking care of Rin," She whispered, "He's a very good friend if you get to know him." Kaida nodded. "I'm happy to help, and it's very nice to meet you. I'm Kaida. What was your name, again?" Kaida could tell how awkward her phrasing was. She didn't function well when she stayed up late. "I'm Shiemi. It's nice to meet you, too. Can we be friends, please?" The last question came out a little loud, and sounded rather desperate. Kaida was startled for a moment, but it melted to relief. She would be happy to have another friend. She nodded, smiling. "Yes! Thank you!"

"Oh my God...Would you two kindly shut the hell up?" Rosaleen hit Kaida with a shoe. "Go the fuck to sleep!"

Kaida giggled. "Sorry! Looks like curfew." She scooted as far away from Rin as the bus seat would allow, then slumped down and closed her eyes.

All Kaida heard was the sound of brakes squealing before she flew out of her seat and into the aisle the next morning. She landed on her elbow with a hard thud and a squeak of pain, suppressing tears as she stood up. 'Nope. Not gonna cry, not gonna cry, not gonna cry...'

The other students sitting in isle seats had managed to brace themselves or had been caught by their partners, so Kaida was the only one in the isle. 'Of course...' She hurriedly picked herself up and shoved the still-sleeping Rin off her side of the seat and back into an upright position. 'He didn't even notice! Looks like I'll have to be the one who sleeps lightly...'

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Rosaleen demanded, "Are you trying to kill us?"

Mr. Okumura picked his glasses up off the floor. "I suppose that was out bus driver's way of telling us we're here." His calm voice had an irritated edge to it. Everyone shuffled to their feet, grabbed their things, and left the bus. Breakfast was a sandwich bag full of dry cheerios and a box of juice. After everyone finished or stuffed it in their picket, Mr. Okumura led the way out a trail. If Kaida had to guess, it was around nine in the morning.

"Do you think any of these would be good for making a fire?" Rin was a constant pain in the butt. "No," Kaida told him, swatting a fistful of leaves out of his hand, "They're still green, so they'll be full of water. Fresher sticks can be used to make a fire with lots of smoke, though, and that helps repel insects. But you shouldn't pick up random plants. You'll get poison oak." He stared at her blankly. She sighed. "I'll show you what to stay away from when I come across a patch of it."

Kaida longed to tag back and talk to either Rosaleen or Shiemi, but having Rin for a partner was like babysitting a six year old. "Don't touch that, it's dead." And "Don't drink that- it's from a stagnant puddle. Didn't you pack a water bottle?" And " said you shouldn't walk so close to the edge of the cliff. It could crumble beneath your feet!" Everyone stopped for a lunch break around one. Kaida was feeling terrible, but she didn't let it show. She plastered a smile on her face and took the chance to sit with Rosaleen.

"How do you like your partner?" She asked, offering her friend a sip from her water bottle. Rosaleen politely refused. "Shura? She's great! I can't wait to kick ass on the course with her. Turns out she's a higher-up! Cool, huh? How about you? How is it being partnered with the teacher's brother?" Kaida glanced around to make sure she was out of earshot. "I feel like a babysitter. He's not terrible, though. He's got a good heart." Rosaleen frowned. "Where is he, anyway?" Kaida took another look, realizing that he didn't seem to be with the group. "FFFUUUUCCK." Kaida grabbed her bag and hopped to her feet.

It took her fifteen minutes of searching to find him. He'd gone on ahead by himself to check out the trail before settling down on a fallen tree to eat. "Hey!" Kaida called, waving, "Why'd you wander off? Didn't tell us to stick with our buddies?" He glanced away. "Usually by this time on a fieldtrip, whoever I'm with gets sick of me." Kaida sighed. "I don't see why. I mean, you're a handful, but still, there are worse people to be stuck with. That puppet kid had to partner up with the teacher. That must feel really awkward! I usually got stuck sitting by the teacher when we went on field trips, you know. I was pretty feeble when I was little, so they'd just tell me to stick close and stay out of the games. It really sucked."

Rin leaned back and stretched. "That does sound pretty bad. I used to get in fights all the time, so I kind of know the whole 'excluded' feeling."

Kaida hopped down from the trunk. "Let's get back down the trail. People will be starting to worry."

The group met them partway down the trail. Rin explained to his brother that he'd run off and Kaida had gone to find him. Meanwhile, Rosaleen scolded Kaida for going off on her own.

They reached their destination around four in the afternoon. Kaida was exhausted. instructed the girls to make a protective barrier and the boys to set up the tents. Everyone voted Rin as the cook.

It took ages, but Kaida, Rosaleen, Shiemi, and Izumo finished painting under the passive surveillance of Shura. Kaida had to hand it to Rin. He was an excellent cook. Kaida panicked when Rosaleen took her swiss army knife and began slicing open her own bug bites. "ROSALEEN, YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!" Rosaleen tossed back the bloody knife and laughed. "Hurt myself my ass! I'm fine. I've used everything from a sewing needle to a butcher knife to get rid of my bug bites."

Thankfully, the tents were separated- boy or girl- and it wasn't Kaida's job to keep Rin quiet. She dozed off fairly quickly, not bothering to think about the obstacle course they'd be facing. She'd see it eventually.


	4. In Deep Trouble

The next morning, Rosaleen shook Kaida awake. "Hey! Get your stuff it's time to go." handed out signal flares, a single match, and one slip of summoning paper to each group. Rin volunteered to carry the marches, as Kaida explained to him that she had a fear of fire. "I was in an accident when I was little," She explained, "I got hit by a truck and then something hit that turck and the truck burst into flames and I was stuck under it. My adoptive parents said I was all crispy and to this day I have an irrational fear of fire and crossing the street." She was grateful for Rin's understanding. Before she and Rin left, however, Mr. Okumura stopped and handed her something. "What's this?" She asked. It was in some sort of over-the-shoulder sleeve, like the one Rin had on his back. "It's a sword," He told her, "You're trained with one, right?" Kaida nodded. She'd taken a few lessons when she was little. Most of it was to rehabilitate her muscles after the accident, but she wasn't terrible.

They set out on their own trail and looked at the map. Each team was divided by dense forests. The first part of the obstacle course was a long hike up a mountain, which led back down to a river they needed to cross on the other side. After that, there was a stretch of thorn bushes they'd have to get to. In the center of the thorns was an empty patch labelled 'NO MAN'S LAND.' Kaida shuddered. That couldn't be good. Just the other side of the thorns was a paper lantern they'd have to carry back through the thorns, across the river, and over the mountain back to camp. It had to remain lit through the whole return journey.

"This looks terrible," Kaida muttered, glancing through the woods toward the mountain top. "And since we had to draw a barrier, I'll bet there are demons somewhere around here." Rin nodded. "We can kick their asses!" Kaida hoped he was right. It had been ages since her lessons, and she wasn't sure she could manage it anymore. She'd been a very weak child, and she had no reason to believe she was any stronger as a teenager.

The hike up was grueling. The entire second half was all loose, shifting sand and sharpened rocks. Kaida found herself with several deep, bleeding cuts along the way, and had to tend them so they wouldn't become infected. She could tell Rin was irritated by the slowdown, so she only treated the worst ones. They reached the river on the other side around nightfall. "Well, we've got two options," Kaida told him, "Swim it now or wait until morning. We'll get a headstart if we go now, but we risk hypothermia in the cold night. If we go in the morning, we could fall several hours behind. What do you want to do?"

Rin got ready to plunge into the river fully clothed, but Kaida stopped him. "Swimsuit, remember?" He jumped. "Oh. W-well, duh! I remember." Kaida ignored him. She'd worn her suit under her clothes, so she just stuffed the top layer in her bag. She used a stick to test the water until she found a place shallow enough for her to wade through and keep her backpack over her head. Rin followed her lead, making sure to keep the match dry. Partway through, Kiada almost got swept off in the current. If Rin hadn't grabbed her backpack to steady her, she would have found herself in a lot of trouble. However, he saw something that surprised him.

"Wings?" He asked, staring at the white, feathery clumps sticking out of Kaida's back. She nodded. "My adoptive mother said that some crazy guy hooked them up to my back when I was a baby. Weird, uh? I thought they'd rot away eventually. They're a real pain to hide.

After they reached the shore, they changed into warmer, drier clothes. Kaida changed behind a group of bushes, hoping it would be enough to cover her. Rin had figured it was too dark for anyone to see him, anyway. They continued on foot well into the night, until Kaida finally gave into weariness. Cold bit at her, giving her a headache. Her hair had gotten soaked, and it wasn't helping her at all. They couldn't light a fire- it would waste their match. Kaida wrung out her hair as best she could before putting on her heaviest pajamas and her red wool peacoat. 'Wool will keep you warm, even when it's wet,' she recalled. In her sleeping bag, she still found herself shivering. 'This sucks. It's summer camp all over again.' She eventually drifted off to sleep.

At dawn, birdsong woke her up. She had to pour a little cold water on Rin to get him moving, though. Breakfast hadn't been supplied, so they had to trudge on hungry. When they got to the thorn patch, Kaida's eyes lit up. It was a blessing. She rushed forward. "Do you know what these are?" She demanded, looking at the bushes happily. Rin shook his head. "Thorns?" Kaida nodded. "Yeah, they're the thorn patch, but look! It's brambles! They make blackberries!" She plucked several fat, juicy fruits off the vines. "Try one!" She urged, stuffing them in her face. Rin shrugged, popping one into his mouth. "HOLY SHIT. YOU'RE RIGHT." They took half an hour to gather and eat berries before thinking about the problem of getting through them in one piece.

"I don't know about you," Kaida told him, "But there's no way I'm going through those. I say we climb a tree and see if we can just go from branch to branch instead." Rin looked up, unconvinced. "We're people, not squirrels." Kaida kicked a stone in frustration. 'Got any better ideas, ?"

Tree to tree it was. They started off shaky, climbing awkwardly from one tree to the next until they got the hang of it. Partway through, the trees stopped, and they had to wade through and unfortunately large wall of the thorny vines. Kaida stopped. "We are so fucking stupid." Rin balled his fists, "AM NOT!"

Kaida ignored him, drawing her sword. She'd cut a path for them. It worked fairly well. The branches weren't very thick, so they were weak and easy to cut. When they got to the no-man's-land, they were both covered in berry juice and stuck like pincushions. Kaida swore under her breath as she plucked the cruel thorns from her legs and socks. She squealed in alarm as Rin tackled her to the ground. "GET DOWN!" He screeched, covering his head.

"THE FUCK, RIN! Get off!" A large, mutilated shadow swept over them. "Oh shit."

Something dove down and grabbed at the dirt a few inches from where they lay. "RUN!" Kaida ordered, shoving Rin to his feet. They were trapped by the thorns on all sides, and Kaida decided their only option was to hide under them and wait it out. Wincing in pain, she threw some of the lower hanging vines up and shoved Rin under, following quickly. The beast sniffled around, but didn't touch the cruel barbs. The waiting game had begun. 'I hope Rosaleen's doing better than us!'


	5. Meanwhile

Meanwhile, Rosaleen and Shura had begun their journey. The hike wasn't the hard part-they'd found a good trail to take up and had talked on the way. "Man, I haven't talked so freely to anyone since I talked to my horse back in Ireland!" Rosaleen told her. Shura gave her a look. "Long story," Rosaleen explained. Shura shrugged. "I won't judge. I spent most of my childhood riding a couple giant ass snakes through a desolate wasteland."

The problems occurred when they got to the river. Their trail had taken them down an obscure way, and it had taken longer than they expected. Night had fallen long before their arrival, and Shura had no warm clothing with her. "What do you say? Should we cross?" She asked, hiding her own doubts. Rosaleen shook her head. "Nah. The current's strong here and it's cold as fuck. Plus, I can't even see what kind of terrain's across the river. I say we settle down and cross in the morning." Shura shrugged. "Fine by me." The didn't bother changing into their pajamas. They just settled into their sleeping bags and dozed off.

Meanwhile, someone was watching from the shadows. "My, my," He whispered, biting his thumb nail gently, "I don't see the one brother was talking about." He grinned. "Not that it matters much. I've found something much more...appealing to entertain myself with." He ducked down as Rosaleen shifted in her sleep. 'Should I take her?' He wondered, 'Or wait for a better opportunity? I don't want to cause a scene in front of that other girl. I might lose my prize.' He strummed his fingers across the ground, impatiently telling himself, 'Good things come to those who wait.'

In the morning, Rosaleen found a hung-over Shura vomiting in the river.

"f-FFUCK. That was a b-*hic*-bad idea. Help me up." Suppressing a smart-ass remark, Rosaleen helped the older woman to her feet. 'How are we supposed to cross now?' She sighed. 'One way, and one way only...' She tied one end of a rope around her own waist and one end around Shura's. She then took the packs and held them above her head before plunging into the river, cringing at the cold. 'At least it's only up to the bottom of my ribs,' she thought, dragging her startled friend along. "Hey, girly! This isn't *hic* cool, y'know! I'm s'posed to be the *hic* one leading the way, here."

Rosaleen ignored her, then towed her to the banks on the other side. They were both soaked and freezing, despite the morning sunshine. "Shitballs," She whispered, changing into something warmer.

"Oh, my, my." Amaimon watched from the other side of the river. "She's not very modest at all. Or perhaps she just doesn't think anyone's around?" He slumped down over a rock. "Not that it matters to me. This is getting more fun by the moment." Once they'd walked out of sight he crossed the river and took to the trees, following them at a distance. 'My chance will come soon,' he told himself, 'But I must share my toys for a little while.'

Shura led the way for most of the day. Finally, they reached the thick patch of brambles. "Aw, fuck this! My legs are going to get shredded!" Rosaleen examined the vines. "Can't we just cet them?" Shura shook her head. "Too easy for the enemy to catch up that way. Think competitively, kid!" Rosaleen reached into her pocket. "Ive got some magnesium. We could burn this bitch down. That'll make us hard to follow." Shura paused for a moment, thinking. "Yukio will hate that. Let's do it. Damn fur-eyed chicken!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. "Toss that shit my way!" She grated a few fine flakes off the bar of magnesium and sprinkled them over the vines, grinning. Then, she tossed her lighter in. The bush went up with a WOOSH and Rosaleen started at it. "Now what?" Shura glared at the bush as it caught fire quickly. "I thought it wouldn't catch so well since it's still green. Huh." They stood there, watching the blaze. "No way through it, I guess." Rosaleen looked up. "How about we go over?" She pointed at the tree. "Smart thinking, kid! Let's do it."


	6. FIGHTING!

Kaida trembled beneath the thorns, shoving Rin further back as the demon attacking them swept in for another try. Vicious barbs tore at the two as they narrowly avoided hooked, black talons. "WE'RE SO FUCKED!" Kaida announced, doing her best to shield herself and Rin. Then, something hit her nostrils. 'Smoke?' She thought as she began choking. The demon seemed to notice, too. It took to the skies, circling its prey. Soon, they'd have no choice but to come out in the open. "Rin," Kaida said seriously, "We're probably going to die. Our two options are roast under here or get eaten. Which would you prefer?"

"HEY, SHORTSTOP! NEED A HAND?" Something sliced through the thorns around Kaida and Rin. Looking up, Kaida saw Rosaleen and Shura perched across the empty patch in a tree. "Rosaleen, we're being hunted! Watch the skies!" Rin threw the branches off, standing. "Thanks for the save, Shura!" The woman smirked. "Next time, try not to get yourself in such deep shit!"

The demon swooped in for another try. "HIT THE DECK!" Kaida tackled Rin to the ground, shrieking in agony as talons raked her back, drawing blood. "Kaida, run!" Rosaleen shot at the massive beast. Kaida was in too much pain to move. "FffFUCK!" The demon had grazed her wings. Ever since she was little, they'd been very sensitive and rather delicate.

"I SAID RUN, BITCH!" Rosaleen leaped down from the tree and grabbed her friend. "And you- get the fuck out of here! If you aren't gonna fight, fuck off and find your lantern!" She pulled Rin to his feet. "But I-" Shura cut him off. "She's right. Go find your lantern- we've got this!" Hesitantly, he looked around. "Go!" Kaida ordered, regaining her senses. "The more of us are here, the harder it is to hide! Go find the lantern!" He nodded, looking regretful, before hurrying through the dense brambles, cursing as thorns snarked him. Despite the slowdown, he kept going strong.

"What's the plan?" Kaida asked, staring at the sky as the bird swooped in again. "FLY!" Rosaleen barked, "Flap those bitches!" She pointed at the soft, white wings that had poked through the tears in Kaida's shirt. "But my adoptive mother said they were only bird wings sewn on! They won't work!" The two girls rolled away, dodging another swoop. "If they weren't yours, they wouldn't hurt, now FLAP!" Kaida twitched the in dismay. She'd experimented with flapping them as a child, but had always been to afraid to fly as soon as they started lifting her off the ground. "I SAID, FLAP!"

Gathering up her nerve, Kaida flapped with all her might. She couldn't generate enough lift from standing position, though. "Take cover! I think I need a running start!" She took off across the empty patch, watching the creature's shadow close in. Her feet began lifting off the ground, and she had to use all her willpower to keep flapping and allow herself to be carried into the air. "THIS SHOULDN'T BE PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE," She wailed, staring at the ground, "I should be far too heavy, and these wings shouldn't-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FLY, YOU BIG BABY!" Shura cried, clutching her sword. "Come pick me up so I can end this!" Kida nodded, dodging the flying demon as she closed in. Shura grabbed her legs and jumped. "SHIT!" Kaida squealed in alarm as she was pulled to the ground. Shura was too heavy for her to lift if she wanted to stay airborne. "HEY, YOU BITCH! I'M NOT THAT HEAVY!" Kaida grabbed her own sword, slashing at the demon as it came in again. "Sorry! They're not well-exercised!" She glanced back to see Shura clutching her ankle. 'She must have hurt it in the drop!' Shura shooed her away, starting back up the tree. "Keep going! I'll be fine!"

Rosaleen grabbed Kaida's legs. "Fly! Maybe you can lift me. I'm not much heavier than you, I don't think!" Kaida knew she was right. They both had a thin frame. Shura tossed the two into the air and Kaida flapped furiously, straining to stay up. "FASTER!" Rosaleen ordered, "It's gaining on us!" Kaida grit her teeth. "This isn't exactly easy for me, you know! Shoot it!"

Rosaleen fired off several shots. Flames closed in around the No Man's Land, and Kaida searched desperately to see of Rin was trapped in the blaze. Fortunately, he'd gotten out of the patch, from what she could see. Shura had to abandon the tree, dropping to the dirt as flames took hold of her old perch. With a few more shots, the demon fell to the ground, defeated, and Shura hollered out a few verses. In an instant, it disintegrated, leaving no trace of its existence.

Shura limped over, grinning. "We did it! Now, let's go get that lantern, shall we?"

"I'm afraid one of you won't be making the journey back."

Kaida spun around in the air, looking for the source of the fourth voice. A man stood on the far side of No Man's Land, clapping. Long, black claws came from his fingers, and his green hair was styled up in a point on top of his head. "That was very entertaining, but I'm afraid now is my best opportunity. The one who controls the snakes is wounded." He pointed at Rosaleen. "Follow me. If you comply, I won't hurt you."

Kaida stayed airborne, panting. "You can't take her if I don't land!" She pointed out, beginning to fly over the burning brambles. The green haired man frowned. "I suppose I'll just have to ground you, then." Rosaleen spat in his general direction. "Fuck off, veggie head! I can't follow you, anyway! I'm kinda stuck in the air." She looked down at him, frowning. "Hey, you look like you could be brothers with the Okumuras and Mephisto!" Kaida eyed him. "That guy? No way! Where's the resemblance in your mind?" Rosaleen pointed. "He's got the ears. And look- he's got eyes like the principal. AND LOOK AT THE JAWLINE! They're totally related." Kaida looked at him hard. "Point. Hey, are you second cousins or something?" She aksed.

Amaimon shook his head. "Mephisto, Rin, and Yukio. Big brother, little brother, and littler brother." He bit his nail. "Enough chatter. Drop her, or I'll just have to take her away." He raised his hand menacingly. "No way! I'm not letting my new friend get raped!" Rose blew a raspberry. "Hey. What do you want from me?~" Shura threw a rock. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO SING ADAM LAMBERT SONGS TO THE FUCKING ENEMY!"

Kaida dodged the rock. "Watch it! My wings are delicate!" Rose eyed Amaimon. "Who'd be raping who, now?" She swing back and forth on Kaida's ankles. "I'm bored. Give me candy and soda." Amaimon pulled a lollipop out of his pocket. "I've got this for you if you follow me!" He waved it enticingly.

Kaida fought to keep steady. "STOP SWINGING! AND DON'T FOLLOW HIM. He'll just lead you to some shady-ass van and then he won't even give you candy. He'll just shove you inside and that'll be that." Rose ignored Kaida. "Hey, Shura, is this guy legit? That thing looks grape flavored, man. I don't know if I want to lose a chance like this." Kaida's jaw dropped. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON? IT'S A STRANGER! AND A DEMON AT THAT!"

"It's all yours if you just ground your little friend and come with me. You'll be my wife, and we'll play together all day! We'll never be bored again!" Shura sent a snake fang his way, but he dodged it with ease. "I promise there's more where this came from. Just come with me." Kaida was getting tired fast. Her wings were out of practice and she wasn't exactly the queen of cardiovascular activities. "Rosaleen, stop acting like a hoe and ignore the creepy man!" Rose pouted. "But candy!" Kaida kicked her. "Stop that! Why did you seem so much more mature in class?"

Amaimon frowned. "You kicked her. I can't allow anyone to hurt her, I don't like playing with broken toys." His eyes glinted menacingly. He was preparing to launch at Kaida when Rose fired her first shot. "Bitch, if you want to entice me, use something GOOD! Ring pops or some shit, not some shady ass lollipop you whip out of your linty pocket!" Two rounds hit him, but he didn't seem to notice. "The games have begun." He announced.

He shot forward, grinning. He swatted Kaida out of the air with a powerful blow to her left wing. It sent her plummeting down, screeching in agony. Rose grabbed Amaimon's leg and fired a shot at his ass on the way down, smirking. "Made you a bitch!" Thinking fast, Kaida swung her legs up and hugged Rose, turning over so that she took most of the impact. Blood dripped down her ing and she gasped for breath, blinded by tears. Rose stood up, her playfulness gone. "You really fucked up now, man. It's fine to fight, but once blood's drawn on one of my friends, shit gets serious."

Amaimon stood awkwardly, holding his tail. "That hurt," He growled through gritted teeth. Her shot had grazed his tail, and he wasn't happy about it. "I'm afraid you're playing too rough now, dear." His tail flicked in irritation. Rose smirked, flipping her guns over to shoot with her pinkies. " You thought I was playing rough before? Bitch, that was nothing. You're about to see how rough I can really get." She began unloading clip after clip, aiming for his face. Gritting her teeth her eyes narrowed as she tried to keep up with his movements, he was too damn fast! She managed to hit him in the right ear, causing a shockwave of pain to jolt through him. "I'm really losing my patience here!" Rose was a scary good shot. Even Shura was impressed. "Aim for his tail! It's the most sensitive part of a demon!" She shouted, dragging Kaida away. The fire was dying down. With nothing but dirt and the charred remains of the plants left, there were a few spots where it had run out of fuel. There was enough of a trail for Shura to drag Rose through without burning either of them too badly.

"Sorry," Kaida whimpered, paralyzed by the pain of her wing. Shura shook her head. "Don't mention it. Let's just get the fuck out of here! Rosaleen can handle herself fine."

Amaimon hadn't struck Rose back yet. He was hesitant to use any force against her, for fear that he might end up killing her. "Damn humans," He spat, "So fragile!" The shots stopped coming.

Click, click, click.

Rose had run out of bullets. She took off running and grabbed Kaida's legs. Risking a glance over her shoulder, she saw Amaimon stayed where he was. They wouldn't be followed. "I am not done with you, my bride." Amaimon said not moving just watching the group.

Roseleen just smirked, " I'll play with you later then, darling~" she kissed the air in his direction.

Amaimon watched as she took out a summoning paper, 'is she going to have it fight me or use it to run?' His head tilted. Watching the girl carefully, 'what could she summon? A hawk like creature perhaps?'

The darkly colored dragon shot up into the sky before landing next to his bride, 'ahh the midnight dragons, such rare creatures to summon! Made for healing and fighting, does she know this already?'

Roseleen didn't know she hadn't had time actually spend with her familiar, they were going to use it to help defend against little demons as the made their way back to camp.

The earth king moved closer till he was next to Roseleen, worry shown on her face more clearly then the short temper cussing she was doing.

'Dragoon'

'King?' The creature tilted his head at the king.

'Heal them' Amaimon grabbed Roseleen holding her.

Roseleen struggled against Amaimon, but everything was taking its toll on her, though she probably couldn't escape at full strength. "Let go!"

"Watch what your creature can do." The dragon charged up , and shot lavender flames at Shura and Kaida.

"NO!"

"Quiet! Look close, it's not what you think is happening." True to what he said the flames were healing the pair also restoring their energy.

Roseleen could of cried from joy, but she wasn't the crying type. Once the flames died down Amaimon let her hug her friends.

"You're alright!"

Kaida kicked at Amaimon. "NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! DO NOT WANT!" She threw a shoe at him. "LOOK, MOVEMENT! Please follow that instead!"

Amaimon dodged the shoe. 'I think I accidentally made her stupid. Oh well. She was pretty stupid to begin with!' He jumped back when Kaida stuck a sock in his face. "RUN, ROSALEEN! I WON'T LET HIM RAPE YOU!"

Rosaleen slapped the sock out of Kaida's hand. "Kaida, shut the fuck up and get walking." Kaida fetched her shoe cautiously, then led her friends away. "Why'd he have your familiar heal us?" She asked once they were out of earshot. Rosaleen smirked. "He healed the bitches friends. Bitches love not dead friends." Kaida couldn't argue with that logic.

"You don't actually like him though, right? He broke my wing. That shit hurts." Kaida rubbed her wing, surprised at how well it was meded. Rosaleen shrugged. "He's hot. What can I say? But I wouldn't bear his kids." She frowned. "No...No bearing his kids."


	7. A New Friend

Rosaleen and Kaida convinced Shura and Rin to let their teams join up until they found their lanterns, then they could trekk together until the last leg of the course. From there, they could race back to camp. They didn't make it very far away from the burnt brambles before they wer too tired to travel further. The fight had worn them out, and while their wounds were healed, they needed rest. Kaida reached into her bag, past her first aid kit, and dug around for something.

"Well, shit. It's gone!" She turned her things over once again in frustration. "That sucks. I had a bag of assorted hard candies to share." She sighed. "I must have lost it." Rosaleen frowned. 'I WANT FUCKING CANDY, THOUGH. Shit. That would have hit the spot."

Amaimon sat watching the group from a safe distance. He'd swiped the bag of candy up off the ground after the battle, when Kaida had dropped it in their retreat. He hadn't eaten anything out of it yet. He turned over his bag of spoils, considering his options. 'Eat it all, or share with the girl. Eat it all, or share with the girl?' It was a tough choice. He loved candy, but after the fight, he was enamored with the one called 'Rose.' The candy could be a way to open a non-hostile conversation with her. He picked up the bag and moved forward slowly. When he was within range, he tossed it, aiming for Rose's lap. At that moment, Kaida looked up from her backpack and was blindsided by the bag of hard candy.

"Oww…" She mumbled. "I don't even think that one was my fault." She glanced down at what had hit her and gasped. "My candy! Someone must have thrown it back at us." She saw the demon they'd fought earlier standing a distance away with his head tilted curiously. "ROSE. ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE." Kaida grabbed her friend. "Where the fuck is Shura? Or at least Rin? I know she's barfing and he had to pee, but where'd they go? He's back. The guy is back! I don't want my wing broken again!" She tensed. "I'll get it broken to protect you, but I'm not exactly looking forward to it if retreat's an option." Rose smacked her. "He returned the andy! Don't be such a dick." Kaida thought about it for a moment. "Good point, I guess." Mustering up her courage, she reached into the bag and pulled out a lollipop. "If you'd like," She called, "You can come join us. There's plenty to go around."

Amaimon eyed it cautiously. It did look pretty good, and he knew he could beat them if he really wanted to. He moved in closer. "I'm not supposed to take candy from strangers." He said, not really meaning it. He'd never much cared for that rule. He walked forward until he could reach the lollipop. With a quick movement, he took it and plopped to the ground. Kaida hoped she looked friendly. "I'm Kaida Mori. What's your name?" Amaimon looked up from his candy. "Amaimon, King of Earth." Kaida choked on her own spit. "Why, exactly, didn't you kill us in the fight? You could have done it pretty easy." He shrugged. "Because I love her. If I make her angry, she won't agree to be my bride and play with me. I the only two pieces on the chessboard are an opposing king and an opposing queen, the queen will win." Kaida didn't understand his metaphor. If the only two pieces left were an opposing king and an opposing queen, the queen would already have lost, for her king would be gone.

Rose blushed, it was starting to make her dizzy. "LIES! You don't even know me you can't just say stuff like that!"

Amaimon ignored her, still speaking to Kaida. "I want her to fall in love with em so she'll be my bride and we'll have beautiful children and none of us will ever be bored- we'll play hide and seek and tag and fight all day and-"

Rin dropped the firewood he was carrying. "WHAT IS HE DOING IN OUR CAMP?" He demanded, reaching for his sword. Kaida stood up and seized his wrist. "He's sharing a snack. Come join us. He's not violent." She hesitated and added, "Right now."

Roseleen watched before standing, "Yo Rin, you have the things I asked you hold?"

Rin watched Amaimon warily as he handed the heavy bag to the girl, "Here."

"I am going to make more bullets so do not instigate anything- either of you. I will get angry and I will rip both of your tails off." She warned as she sat by the fire, taking out the necessary equipment to make bullets out of the bag. This was going to be a pain in the ass.

Kaida couldn't blame Rin for being wary. At least he didn't know about the wing thing. He'd be less likely to accept Amaimon if he heard that one of his friends had been damaged. 'With wings in mind,' Kaida thought, 'I wonder what I should do about them. What am I? Am I some sort of shitty labrat? I really hope my mom was wrong. I don't want to be part pigeon or something. Maybe I'm a demon? No...I'd have a tail." She took off her coat and played with the feathery mess on her back. Amaimon stuck his lollypop to his cheek. "You're not a human either."

Rose frowned. "Either? What are you on, boy?" Amaimon pointed to Rin and himself. "We're both demons. The sons of sa-" A boot flew through the air and hit him smack in the face as Shura staggerd out of the bush. "SS-Shh, can't blow the s-ecret." She winked and plopped down next to Rose. "SANTA?" Kaida asked excitedly, looking at Rin and Amaimon. Rose smacked her forehead. 'DUMB. ASS. They said demons. They're sons of Satan. Poor Kaida's not going to get very far in life. Rin grinned awkwardly. "Yeah...The old man used to dress up as the Santa at the mall around Christmas." Kiada frowned. "That wasn't the real Santa? I'VE BEEN LIED TO!" She shook. "I knew it couldn't be him. He smelled like sweat and pee and bad cologn. Santa is supposed to smell like Christmas trees and hot chocolate and fresh baked cookies and gingerbread and maybe reindeer poop." Everyone ignored her.

"You're an angel," Amaimon told Kaida. "Or, at least half angel." He took his Lollypop from his cheek. "Most likely, you were supposed to be a guardian, from the way you behave." Kaida shook her head. "I think I'm a little too wimpy for something like that. I can't even cross some streets in small towns because when I was little I got hit by a truck and the truck got hit by a car and they exploded and caught on fire." Rose looked up from her work with the bullets, then looked back down, guiltily.

Shura leaned over, her breath reeking of alcohol. "R-ROse, what did you do-o-o?" Rose sweated. "I totally didn't push another girl in front of a truck on the way home from the grocery store when I was little because she was annoying, and the truck totally didn't explode and I didn't run." Shura eyed her suspiciously, then slapped her back. "Whatever ya say!" She souted loudly, slapping Rose's back. "We should get walking. I don't want to lose, and we still don't have the lantern." Rose glared at her. "WE HAVE TO STAY THE NIGHT. I need to make more bullets." She sighed. "You guys go ahead. The lanterns can't be easy to find."

Amaimon took his lollipop out of his mouth. "I know where the lanterns are." He grinned. "LET'S PLAY HOT OR COLD!" He grinned widely. "I know you can't play if you're working with bullets, but you can join us later! Then you can see how good I am at the game!" Rose waved him off. "See ya then, hon." He gave a bounce of excitement. 'SHE NICKNAMED ME! Amaimon, you are one smooth criminal!' He thought, grabbing Shura and Kaida. "LET'S PLAY." Rose held Rin back and whispered, "Check over there." She pointed out Northwest, "I'll catch up in a bit."

Rin nodded, "Alright!"

All Amaimon saw was his love whispering in the ear of his brother. 'DAMMIT!' He thought, 'I don't know what to do about this. I wish big brother was here. He'd know what todo. I don't know if little brother is hitting on her, or worse- if she's hitting on little brother!' He kicked a stone, losing some of his eagerness as he led onward. "Now. Everyone, we're going to pick directions. I'll say hot or cold. He nodded to Kaida. "You gave me candy, so you go first!" Kaida pointed down through a patch of thick bushes due North, assuming would make everything as hard as possible. "Warm." Amaimon told her. Shur went next, pointing North East. "Cold." Rin pointed out Northwest, and reluctantly, Amaimon told him, "Warmer." Rin grinned. "ROSE WAS RIGHT." Amaimon had mixed feelings. His love had ruined the game! 'But technically, she won...She's good at games. She's not even here. I want to play with her and see who wins.'

Rin found one lantern, and Kaida the other. Shura was busy vomiting in a bush for most of the hunt, anyway. Kaida handed her lantern over and they went back to the camp. 'That paper smells fucking awful,' Rose thought, looking at the lanterns with detest. 'I could smell them from a mile away.' Rin went to bed almost immediately after dinner. Shura couldn't weat since she still had an upset stomach. Kaida ate light, not wanting for be sluggish in the morning. Rose picked at her food, thinking. Amaimon stayed up only as long as Rose. Once she went to bed, he crept as close to her feet as he could get and made a space for himself there, using the fire blanket Kaida had given him. Kaida decided to stay awake and guard the camp for the night. 'I don't trust Rin to stay awake if we do shift changes,' she thought, 'Shura will just get drunk, and Rose…? I don't want to wake her. I don't trust Amaimon not to run off with her yet, anyway. She was fine with staying up.

The next morning, she regretted it. She could barely keep her eyes open after noon. Around one, they reached the river and everyone had to change. "Maybe I should carry the lanterns," She suggested, "So that you don't risk letting the river put them out with spray." Amaimon shook his head. "The tallest should carry the lantern," He argued, "You're short and the river will just drag you away." Kaida frowned. "I'm not short! And I can fly, so I'd keep it out of the water farther." Rose didn't buy it. "Amiamon, can you carry our lantern, please?" Rin handed the other to Kaida and she flew it across, seething about the fact that Rose had trusted Amaimon over her. 'What did she think I'd do? Fall in and drown with them?'

On the other side, Kaida handed the lantern back to Rin. She was shocked when she found herself under water, being pulled by the current. She surged up and broke into the air, gasping for breath. "WHO PUSHED ME IN?" She demanded, struggling against the river. Amaimon was standing in the water not far from her in his trunks. "Let's all play Marco Polo!" He suggested, reaching for Shura's leg. Shura jumped back. "Ohh, no. We have to keep moving." Kaida hauled herself out. "Why'd you drag me in first? I'm the only one who's still fully clothed!" Amaimon shrugged. "You were closest." Kaida shook the water out of her hair, pointedly hitting Amaimon with the spray. "Rose was closer than I was!" He blushed.

Rose turned. "I'd rip off the ears, tail, and limbs of anyone who tried to pull a stunt like that on me, especially in water that isn't cleaned by a filter and chlorinated." She frowned. "I have a thing against rivers, lakes, and oceans. Mainly that they're full of fish crap and algae. And fish. They might touch my leg at any moment and I couldn't be sure it was a fish."

Kaida couldn't fly for the rest of the day. She grew very cold very fast, since Shura took her wet wool coat away. "You'll catch your death if you leave it on," She insisted, no matter how many times Kaida told her her that wool was good at keeping you warm, even when wet. Around nightfall, they reached the base of the mountain. Deciding to go on through the night, the race began. Kaida and Rin had their lantern, and Shura and Rose had theirs (plus Amaimon). Rose insisted that Amaimon not use his demonic powers to cheat and help them win. She did, however, accept his offer of a piggyback ride, keeping pace with Shura.


	8. On the Road Again

Kaida was slowing Rin down terribly. Her legs had gone numb below the knee and Shura had never returned her coat. Rin threw her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and kept walking, trying to be careful with the fragile lantern. He got snared on plants twice, and Kaida had to untangle him. At dawn, Kaida found that they'd arrived first. Worried, she didn't sleep(no matter how much it pulled at her) until Rose and Shura were safely back in camp at second place. Yukio congratulated them on first place and told Rin to start on breakfast. He provided Kaida with some blankets and had her sit by the fire until her feet lost their blue color. He didn't ask about the wings, not wanting to deal with it until Shura got back.

Kaida perked up at the sight of three figures in the distance- Shura, and Rose on Amaimon's back. When they made it to camp at second place, Yukio flipped out. "HE CAN;'T COME IN," He insisted, stopping Amaimon at the barrier. Rose stuck her arm in and grinned. "Still counts. Shura and me made it in second." Shura looked terrible, and shrugged off Yukio's questions about Amaimon and about Kaida's wings. "Not. Now."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Shura had a really bad fit of vomiting and it slowed us WAAAY down. I fell asleep on Amaimon's back waiting!" Rose rubbed her eye. Amaimon had a small smile. "I didn't mind!" Rose fought to keep from dozing off on his back again, not bothering to tell him to set her down. He was warm and smelled good. 'Old spice and candy. Fucking awesome.'

The other teams arrived in the early afternoon, explaining that they'd got lost. They couldn't find the thorn patch- just a big burnt spot where the map said it would be. Kiada, Rin, and Rose had gone off to play hide and seek in the woods with Amaimon. The had permission from Shura, of course. When they returned, covered in leaves and caked in mud, the others demanded an explanation.

"Okay. What is with you guys?!" Bon asked, pointing at Kaida and then jumping back at the sight of Amaimon. "AND WHY IS HE HERE? Get the fucking holy water!"

Rose shrugged. "He's cool. Kaida's half angel. Rin's a-" Kaida cut her off. "RIN AND AMAIMON ARE THE SONS OF SANTA. THEY'RE ELVES!" Yukio just shook his head. He was done with all that shit. He didn't care if Kaida thought he and his brother were elves. Whatever floated her dumbass boat. He'd had several bad nights all alone in camp, just thinking. He'd made himself depressed. "Everyone get your belongings and let's head down."

Camp was town down, everyone's stuff was packed, and wounds were treated. They headed down and reached the bus late in the night. Yukio stopped Rose and Amaimon at the bus. "There's no room for him." He said firmly, wanting to leave the demon in the woods. The bus driver pointed out the window with a gloved hand. "Have him sit up top." The exhausted passengers shuffled on with their eyes glued to the floor. Kaida got the window seat, but saw pretty much nothing out the window in the ark. Rin fell asleep and leaned on her shoulder, drooling aggressively. No matter how hard she pushed, he wouldn't get thefuck off and keep to his own side. Amaimon hung off the rack on top of the bus, peeking in the window at Rose. She was sleeping. He pressed his hand to the glass, intrigued.

Everyone snored. Kaida couldn't sleep over the racket. 'So. Many. Sleepless. Hours.' She thought, shaking. Her motor functions were lacking. She thought she was seeing things when she noticed Yukio sitting in the driver's seat with a dog on his lap. Around four in the morning, she dozed off. When they got back, they went over a large bump and Kaida hit her head on the bus window, knocking herself unconscious. Rose carried her back to the dorm and Yukio excused her from class. Amaimon stayed on the roof until everyone was gone.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei!" The bus driver snapped his fingers and the bus disappeared, leaving him and his brother alone. "So, how was camp?" He asked Amaimon patiently, "How did Okumura do?" Amaimon flicked his tail. "He never drew his sword. But camping was still a load of fun! I met my future bride. I'm determined to marry her." Mephisto cocked a brow. "A bride? You're not even two thousand years old yet! You're a baby." Amaimon shook his head. "Rin is the baby. Actually, his twin is the baby. I'm much older." He pulled a lollipop out of his pocket. "They gave me candy, even after I beat the shit out of them." Mephisto frowned. 'It's worse than I thought. He fell for his polar opposite! That Kaida must be shown for what she truly is- lame. If he realizes that she won't last, he'll move on to something else.' Amaimon took the wrapper off the lollipop so he could eat it.

"Amaimon, why don't you become an Assistant Director? In fact, you can stay in your Bride's classroom." Mephisto offered.

Amaimon was in his face, "I can? How?"

"Simple, become the class pet. You can turn into an animal can you not?" Mephisto twirled his umbrella. "A hamster would do."

Amaimon nodded, "Alright. That seems interesting."


	9. Mon-Mon

When the students arrived in class on Monday they saw a cage sitting on Yukio's desk, in it contained a green hamster.

"Class met out new pet, decide on a name for the little guy." Yukio's eye twitched this was aggravating, though it was humorous, a demon pet hamster.

"Rex."

"Shima!"

"Otouto-chan!"

"Broccoli!"

"Kandi!"

Rose looked at the hamster carefully, "His name will be Mon-Mon."

"I like it it's really cute!"

"It reminds me of Bon!"

"You wanna start something?!"

Yukio sighed and silenced his class, if they actually paid attention to the pet they would realize the tiny point on his head and connect it to Amaimon. Though average test scores, Roseleen seemed to know more than his smartest students.

"Today, is Monday, and as you know, lecture day." Yukio began to write notes on the board, hearing Rin groan. It was a hot day and his tail made him sweat. He flicked it out, knowing that the class was fine with who he was. Kaida gasped in shock. "YOU HAVE A TAIL!" She pointed, surprised. "Now you really look like brothers with Amaimon!" A boot flew from across the room and the rest of the class, including Yukio and Mon-Mon, shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, KAIDA. Yukio adjusted his glasses and got back to his lecture. 'Fuck it,' Rose thought, 'I'm taking a nap.'

Several months from the indecent with Rin's Tail, Kaida was once again sitting in class. Shura was suppose to be teaching but at the present moment they were trying to break up a fight between Bon and Rin. A book had flown across the room and hit Kaida in the head,hard.

She wiped the blood off, when she heard, "WHO THE FUCK THROW THAT?!" Roseleen had woken from her nap in time to see Kaida receive her injury.

Rin and Bon sweated, discovering how her violent threats were not empty, especially when one is trying to wake her up.

"May I be excused to go wash my wound?" Kaida asked Yukio, he gave her permission as he sat Rin and Bon down.

Once Kaida left the room, Roseleen's cell phone went off:

"Oh, well imagine

As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor

And I can't help but to hear

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

"What a beautiful wedding

What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to a waiter

"And, yes, but what a shame

What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

She gave Yukio a look that told him it would go off until he let her answer her cell phone. He sighed and let her, "Hello?"

Everyone watched as she grew pale and trembled in the slightest way. Kaida burst back into covered in splinters and dripping with a little blood. "Sorry!Ii fell down the stairs again!" Yukio motioned her to be quiet.

By now Roseleen seemed to be done with her conversation, "Yes, Thank you for informing me of the current situation." She hung up with a haunted look. Kaida sat down in front of her. "You okay?" She asked, noticing Rose's paleness. Rose just nodded. "I'm fine." She told her frind through gritted teeth. Deciding to leave the matter alone, Kaida turned back around and continued taking her notes.

Mephisto danced in his office. He sang along in his pink kimmono. "I can't be TAMED~! I can't e BLAMED~! I can't be CHANGED~!" Rose walked in, noticing her golden opportunity. She grabbed her cell phone and took pictures and a video. As soon as Mephisto noticed her, he sat down. "Can I help you?" He asked. Rosaleen nodded. "I'd like to ask for two months off." He narrowed his eyes. "What for?" He demanded. "Family matters. It's an emergency. Please." Mephisto shook his head. "I'm afraid that your grades could suffer dramatically if-" Rose cut him off. "I took pictures and a video of you. Unless you want them all over the internet you'll let me go." Mephisto frowned. "How much for your silence?" He asked. She smirked. "Two months." He thought for a moment. "Send me the video, then delete both it and the pictures, and we've got a deal." She nodded. "Once you sign the slip, sure."

The contract was sealed.

Kaida was worried. She hadn't seen or heard from Roseleen in two weeks. She wasn't the only one worried, either. Nobody was aware of where she was. Even Mon-mon, recently discovered as Amaimon, was worried, he on several occasions had left looking for her, but to no avail.

Yukio walked into class. Due to the agreement Amaimon had with his brother, he would stay in class as long as it was in session for he was the class 'pet.' He was by the window looking for his girl, hoping she would walk through the gates at any moment.

"Everyone, we have an assignment in Ireland. The assignment is in Bhán, a small town by the mountain pass near Ardara. A demon is in the need to be exorcised. Amaimon, you are to tagging along on this mission."

Kaida raised her hand, "Shouldn't he stay here in case Roseleen returns, so we know she is safe?"

"The thing about this mission is that it is located in Miss Roseleen's hometown. We may be able to find her there if Amaimon hasn't been able to find her here in Japan." Yukio adjusted his glasses, "Now, everyone get you things in order. We leave in the morning."

Kaida didn't understand why they flew instead of using a key. Something about how Mephisto wanted to let Amaimon see what flying in a plane was like. Mephisto piloted the craft while his brother sat with the other students. "Get off!" Kaida wailed, "If you fasten your seatbelt, you'll be fine!" Amaimon discovered that had an irrational fear of planes as soon as they got up to elevation. "No." He replied, refusing to let go. He was too afraid. Kaida wonered how she got stuck next to him for the flight. Yukio usually assigned her to sit by Rin, since she was the first one he saw next to him. She glanced over and saw him smirking. 'The asshole knew this would happen! He didn't want to put up with it!'

There was no food on the plane. There was no music on the plane. There were no movies on the plane. All anyone could do was sleep or look out the window. Kaida had an aisle seat.

"We're so high up," Amaimon announced, "If we crash, it'll hurt really bad. Most of you would die." He shuddered. "If Rose was on the plane, she'd die." Kaida couldn't believe his pessimism. "Hey, I've got a lollipop for you if you let go." Her bribe didn't work. He clung to her as though his life depended on it. Irrational fears are irrational.

Many, many hours later, the plane landed.


	10. Shut up Kaida

Amaimon was never so thankful in his life, jumping off the plane he kissed the earth of which he was king of.

Yukio looked around the tiny airport, it was clear that not many people flew in or out of town. Once everything was collected the class gathered into a carriage that would take them to their rented cottage. It was a five minute walk from the small cozy town.

"Everything looks old! So cool!" Rin gazed in amazement, the buildings were old indeed, some where being renovated, other closed or open seeing as it was five in the morning.

"This town is based upon tradition, even down to the clothing. The director has prepared us some clothing that would help us blend in. Tamers, do not let a town folk catch you summoning anything. They will think you are a witch, and have you executed." Yukio told the group as they unloaded their carriage.

"How far back in time are the people living here?" Shima asked, curious.

Yukio's glasses gleamed, "They are modern in tectonically and education, but for reasons they keep nineteenth century like traditions."

Kaida tilted her head, "You said this was Roseleen's hometown why does she act so, improper?"

"That must be from her father." Yukio pulled a file out, opening it he skimmed the papers, "Her mother was born and raised here, she went off to school and become a brilliant exorcist-one that was in the running to become Paladin. She, however, was unable to, for she became pregnant by her fiance, Ariel Catorina." A few snickered, "Ariel is the name of an Arch-angel, think twice before you insult his name."

Shura took the file, "It says that he, too, was an exorcist-a doctor. Once she gave birth to two children, she settled down in her hometown. Her children and husband where never accepted by the community for they were seen as bastards, for Faith had not let her father chose her husband."

Yukio nodded, "Faith Catorina is one of the ten exorcist that had vanished. We believe she has been murdered. Rosaleen's brother, Pheles, died a year and eight months ago, in an alleyway attack that was never investigated despite the demands of Roseleen. Another thing about this town is that they have their own justice system. They can kill someone and get away with it if they see is as helping the community."

Kaida frowned. "So...You can basically lynch whoever the fuck you want to around here?" Yukio shot a warning glance her way. "Sorry." She corrected herself. "Whoever the flip flop you want to?"

"Yes, if you are a nuisance to the community. I have two bags that are labeled in everyone's name. Those are your clothes while we stay here. Ladies, you are to wear a corset so you may need to help each other. There are also directions on how to wear the clothes in your bags." Yukio dismissed everyone.

Kaida dug through the bag with her name on it. "A dress, too? Man, this place sucks! At least it's long-sleeved…" She dragged a pair of shoes out of the bag. "Oh, no…" They were heels. Kaida had always been the most awkward looking disturbance you'd ever seen whenever she tried walking in heels. The corset didn't look terrible to her. "Just like a sleeveless tank top, right?" She asked Shura. The snake tamer shook her head. "Um. No. It's this thing they use to make you look thin. It's hard to breathe in. You're going to run into some trouble with those wings of yours, girly." Kaida didn't believe her. At least, not until she had to put it on.

"OW, OW, OW, OW! I hur-HHH." She couldn't breathe at all. To make things worse, the scratchy lace lining the corset dug into her skin. Her wings were plastered to her back, poking her with each individual feather. Shura slipped the dress over her head and frowned. "Perk up, shorty, you look like someone just stabbed you." Kaida did her best to smile. "On second thought...Go back to that face from before. Anyway, I can get mine on fine. Go help Shiemi or Izumo. Kaida tried to offer her assistance, but had no idea how to tie a corset. She could barely tie her own shoes. Giving up, she left Izumo to help Shiemi, and then read over the instructions. "I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing." She admitted. Izumo was fine with it. Shura could help her.

'I wish Rose was here,' Kaida thought, 'Maybe she could help me get this thing untied. I don't want to wear it. I'd rather wear a fat suit or dress like a boy!' She sat down to put on her heels. 'Might as well try walking.' She thought. Once she was sure everyone was clothed, she walked out the door, took two steps, and fell in a heap in the grass. 'This mission's going to suck.' She could tell already.

Yukio lead them to a local dinner, some well deserved breakfast was needed. "Hey did you hear, they finally found evidence to execute that blimey murderer." The group was quiet as they decided their food, so they heard a man with a thick, curly brown beard and pot belly talk with his pale lackish friend. "I heard, I hated that damn Catorina since the bastard laid eyes on the ever so lovely Miss Faith."

Kaida glanced up from the menu. "They're talking about Rose's parents! What did they mean by exec-" Amaimon slammed her head into the table. "SSSHHHHUT UP." He hissed, glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody had heard. Kaida nursed her face, giving in to the demand for silence.

"Miss Faith alwaysed deserved a real man, like the one her father was going to chose." The lackey man commented as he sipped his coffee.

The pot belly man dug into his pancakes, "Who did he chose?"

"Gaston Keith, our mayor."

Amaimon frowned, he didn't like this very much. Rose's current father helped make her who she was today. He rather liked who she was in the current time.

The red headed waitress had already taken everyone's order while Amaimon was drifting in his mind.

Rin looked at him knowing he wasn't coming back to earth soon, "Just give him the sweetest thing you have."

Kaida raised her hand. "Change what I ordered to whatever he's having, please. I couldn't read the menu so I picked a number between one and five and hoped for the best, but Rin's idea is better."

Yukio stopped the waitress, "She will take the pancake breakfast she ordered. She does not need any more sugar than necessary."

Kaida frowned. "You're not my mom! How do you know how much sugar I should consume?"

Yukio glared at her, "I will find fire. Eat the damn pancakes you ordered or there will be fire."

Kaida, horrified by the threat, slumped down. "Fine." The waitress shrugged. "The pancakes on the kids menu are good, anyway, sweetie." She assured, hurrying off. Kaida flipped her spoon. "How come nobody else got a crayon menu?" She demanded. Yukio rolled his eyes. "You've been promoted to Crayon Carrier. Happy?"

Bon pointed at Amaimon, "He has a kids menu too." Right next to the adult menu was the paper made to be drawn on.

Kaida frowned. "But he asked for his. I was handed mine and then told that I shouldn't try to act like an adult yet because it isn't town custom."

Shura leaned over and glanced around, "Never break the town customs. Understand? Even if it hurts your pride, ego, or dignity."

Kaida played with her spoon. "But I'm older than Puppet Boy, and he got a grown-up menu."

Shura shrugged. "Don't know how that slipped past them, but I really don't care." She swirled her knife in her glass of beer. "As long as they've got alcohol, I'm happy."

A man behind them stood up. "Ma'am, this is Ireland. We've got all the alcohol you could want and more."

Shura toasted him. "I think I'm gonna like it here."


	11. EAT!

They ate breakfast and watched as Amaimon ate the sweetest looking concoction ever. Yukio thought he may have had gained a cavity by watching him eat the whole pile of sweets. The paid the bill and left to examine the streets for any unusual activity.

Up ahead Kaida saw a figure with brown hair in a tight bun, and a turtleneck long sleeve dress made of cotton, it was a deep shade of purple with lavender stripes.

Amaimon sniffed the air and he smelled French toast and river water. A scent only a certain sharpshooter had.

"ROSE! I SEE ROSE!" Kaida announced, pointing up the street. Shura smacked her upside the head. "Pipe down, half-pint! People around here don't like screaming." She looked up. "Besides, it can't be her. I've never seen her dressed anything like that."

Amaimon grinned excitedly. "No, it is her! It smells like her! Let's go!"

Kaida ran out into the street, knowing that there were only two cars in town: A truck, and a permanently broken rust bucket. Shock hit her almost as fast as the truck.

"I looked both ways!" She wailed, picking herself up off the ground. "Butchya didn't look MY way, now didjya?" The pot-bellied man from the restaurant chuckled, driving away. Kaida whimpered. "Whenever I cross an old street I get hit by a car! This is where I got hit when I was a kid! Now everything's going to catch on fire and-" The truck backed up into her. "By the way," the driver said to Yukio, "I don't have insurance." He sped off.

Yukio shook his head, Kaida wasn't injured badly, ever since she discovered what she was she healed faster. Not as fast as Rin, though. Not as fast as Rin. "Kaida, do you still want to see if that young woman is miss Roseleen?"

Kaida nodded, stumbling the rest of the way across the street. "Hey, Rose!" She called gleefully, her hope fluttering as the figure turned to face them. It was Rose! "OVER HERE! It's me, Kaida! Hold on, I'll come meet you up there!"

Roseleen paused and turned around, why were they there? Even Amaimon was present! No, she couldn't let them see her, not when she had been crying nonstop for two weeks. She took off running to the empty field, hoping her friend could help her escape them.

Amaimon frowned, he could see her tear stained cheeks. "She's too prideful to let her friend see her cry," He muttered to himself. "I can respect that." Kaida had tried vainly to follow her, tripping in the grass as soon as her heels had hit the greenery. "Quick, go catch her! I don't think she could hear me. Maybe I should yell louder next time." Amaimon shook his head. "No, we shouldn't chase her. She must be in a hurry to get somewhere. Come on, let's go back to the group." Kaida nodded. "Good point...I guess we'll see her around town later, anyway." She stumbled to her feet and allowed the green haired demon to lead the way across the road. 'Nobody hit him,' She thought, still nervous of the street. Yukio and Shura scolded her for running off and yelling, but she didn't listen much. 'I thought I saw Rose crying,' She thought. 'I've never seen her cry before. Maybe she has really bad grass allergies, like that kid from my old school used to? His eyes would puff all up and water and he'd sneeze and cough and then take a benadryl and go home. Maybe she was running off for a Benedryl?'

Elsewhere, Roseleen was entering a place that only held one person, her father. The Prison guard lead her father into the visiting room once again.

He hugged his daughter, shoulders trembling, "Baby girl, you don't have to keep torturing yourself by visiting me all the time. You didn't have to come back to the Godforsaken town."

"I would feel even guiltier if I didn't! You're the last I have, I should at least be with you until the end, Papa."

Hours passed as the duo spent their limited time together, her papa told her many stories and words of wisdom, and told her his great fear of leaving her before she found a man that would take care of her. Or friends in that manner, as she was outcasted from town.

She went home that night, feeling so guilty and sad the tears wouldn't stop as she collapsed on her porch, she hadn't eaten in the past two days, with crying like she did.

Meanwhile, Yukio told everyone about the mission. They were investigating reports of a possession in one of the temples. Statues were moving on their own. Sinful suggestions were whispered to the monks who worked there. Yukio frowned. "If you hear them, ignore them. They'll try and turn you against each other, or against yourself. Don't let them weaken your will."

They moved in, working in teams of three. Shura, Rin, and Kaida had banded together, and Amaimon waited outside. The door had slammed shut behind the exorcists, startling Kaida. She poked the door with her sword. "It opens inward. The wind shouldn't have done that." Rin shrugged. "Let's just look for the statues, okay?"

They walked around for half an hour. Shura gave up, writing it off as too much wine on the monks' part. Rin tried to convince her to keep going with the group, and while they argued, Kaida wandered on ahead.

"It's not your fault she left." A voice whispered. "You were a great friend. It's her fault. She abandoned you!" Kaida was confused. "Who abandoned me?" The voice moved around the room. "Your friend, of course. She didn't even tell you she was leaving." Kaida shrugged. "She said 'bye' on her way to the bathroom. She probably just used the wrong key and ended up here! Why not take a vacation, you know?" The voice got impatient. "She doesn't care about you," It insisted, "So you should quit. You're jealous, anyway, aren't you? She has a home to return to. She remembers. But what about you? What do you remember since you got hit by the truck?" Kaida was getting defensive. "Plenty! I remember seeing Rose in her purple dress, then her running across the field and I fell in the grass and-" Something broke. "NOT THE SECOND TIME, THE FIRST TIME! When you were a child!" Kaida shrugged. "I remember to look both ways and avoid open flames?" This voice was really stupid! "FOOL! Perhaps I should just tell you this: It's Rose's fault you were hit. She pushed you." Kaida didn't buy it. "I didn't know her back then, silly flower pot. I was like four! We met a couple months ago. Besides, I remember the wind being really strong or something before I got hit, so I must've just been caught in it. I was pretty small." The pot shattered. "THIS IS HOPELESS. YOU'RE HOPELESS. FUCK YOU, KID. FUCK ALL YOUR SHIT." It vanished, most likely going into the next room.

Shura rushed in, followed closely by Rin. "What was that?" She demanded, "What did you break?" Kaida pointed at the pot. "It said it was done with my shit and then broke. Pfft. What would a flower pot know about tolerance?" Shura smacked her forehead. "That was the demon, stupid! Why didn't you kill it?" Kaida kicked some of the soil. "Mom said I shouldn't break things, especially in other people's houses or at church. This is an other people's church, so I figured I just shouldn't touch anything."

Three hours later, the demon was exercised. Kaida got smacked upside the head by both Shura and Yukio for her stupidity, and then everyone went back to the cabin.

Rin spotted something on the neighboring cottage's porch-a figure in a purple dress. "Hey, is that Rosaleen?"

One her own porch, Rosaleen was sleeping peacefully, or so it seemed.

Kaida gave a bounce of excitement. "I'll go see!" She raced off, tripping twice on the way. When she got to the porch, she tackled the figure. "CAUGHT YOU!" She announced, ducking to avoid an instinctual punch. She looked closer when Rose didn't in fact move, she laid still asleep, a closer look of the girl Kaida noticed a dramatic weight loss since when she last saw the angry brunette. Her jaw dropped. "ROSE, WAKE UP! YOU LOST WRIGHT!" She shook her friend.

Her purple eyes cracked opened for a moment before losing again, she didn't have the energy- not anymore, she was losing everything. Her life was insignificant anyways. Kaida was worried. "She's too hungry to move," She muttered, 'So I'll have to move for her!" She picked up her friend and started dragging her, falling as she twisted her ankle on the steps. 'Fuck these heels!' she thought, wishing she could kick them off. Amaimon came to her aid and lifted up the girl he loved, carrying her to the group's cottage.

"I need a quart of gravy, a bag of powdered sugar, and three potatoes,' Kaida told Rin. She was going to make something thick, full of energy, and loaded with calories.

Amaimon and Yukio shook their heads, "Rin, could you please make some steak and potatoes?" his twin brother asked him.

"Angel, remember? My bride is a picky eater and does not like gravy." Amaimon frowned at the girl as he sat in a chair, holding Roseleen close.

Kaida rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter what she likes if she's asleep and we use a funnel! Sheesh."

Amaimon glared, "I will not let you inflict such torture on my bride."

Kaida wasn't convinced. "She won't feel it if she's asleep. B esides, the gravy will help fatten her up, the sugar will give her immediate energy, and the potatoes are a starch, so they'd make energy for later. Protein takes energy to digest. Besides, if she hasn't eaten in a couple days, broth is probably the way to go. At least then we'd both be wrong and she wouldn't projectile vomit all over."

Amaimon rolled his eyes, "I will try it my way before yours."

Little did they know Rosaleen was awake and listening to their conversation, her mouth drooled a bit at the thought of steak. The butcher wasn't selling her any good meat and it sounded divine.

Rin was an amazing cook. "Done!" He announced, the cabin flooded with the luxurious scent. Kaida cut the meat for her friend and poked her in the mouth with it. "Hey, Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose, wake up. Food." She opened Rosaleen's jaws awkwardly and put the fork in. "Yum, yum! Start chewing, lazy bones." Kaida stabbed the dozing Rose's gums, causing her to shoot up holding her mouth in a yelp of pain, "The Fuck!" Blood seeping through her skinny fingers.

Kaida grinned. "You're awake! Now eat, before your blood scabs up! You know how good meat covered in blood tastes!" Everyone stared at her awkwardly. "EAT OR I'LL FEED YOU LIKE A BABY BIRD." She ordered.

Roseleen snatched the plate from the tiny girl suddenly. "Can someone hit her up side the head?" She asked as she began to devour her food.

Shura obliged, giving Kaida a good, firm whack. "Go sit in the corner and think about how stupid you are!" She ordered, pointing. Kaida nodded. "Okay!" She sat in the corner and began doodling with the crayons she'd kept from the restaurant, glad she'd held on to the menu.

Roseleen curled up on Amaimon's chest as they ate kettlecorn. She waited for Rin to make her another batch of food, insisting that she was needed more. "A seven layer burrito will do the trick!" He said with a grin.

Everyone had gone to bed but Amaimon, Rin, Yukio, and Kaida. "How have you been, Amaimon?" She asked, over the past few months she found herself in love with the earth king. She refused to say so, though, as she found it unfair to him as she would grow old and die while he lived for eternity. He frowned. "Bad, without you." Kaida pointed with a very evident grin. "HMM. HMMM. You two. HMMMM." She burst out laughing. "ROSE AND AMAIMON, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES M- OOF!" Shura smacked her. "Shut up! I'm hung over and your screaming is terrible."

Roseleen giggled, enjoying the moment very much, it seemed like forever since she wasn't drowned by feelings of sorrow. "Is my life sufficient? Is my existence worth living?" She murmured above a whisper, not meant to be caught saying it. Hoping that the thought would leave her alone if she voiced it. Kaida sat up, clutching the side of her face. "Pfft, that's a stupid question! Of course it is!" Her senses had gotten better of late. Shura whacked her again. "You're hearing voices. Stop your shit, kid." Kaida rubbed her head, fuming silently. She hadn't imagined the voice! Or, at least, she didn't think she did. Amaimon had heard her, too, but made no sign of it. He just put his hand on top of her head. "We should go home soon," He told her, "The mission is over."

Roseleen began to tear up, "I can't. I have to attend something tomorrow." Tomorrow was her father's execution, she promised she'd be there. After, she would hear her Father and Mother's will. Soon, the tears were rolling down her face, she buried her head in Amaimon. Kaida saw the tears start coming. "C'mon, Rose, don't cry! I know he smells pretty bad sometimes because he's male, but letting your eyes water in his armpit's pretty rude." That was the best cover she could come up with. Shura slapped her and told her to get her pajamas on.

Roseleen just clung to Amaimon before she realized what she was doing and flung herself off of him. Rin entered just then with her burrito, she thanked him and took it, briskly walking to her own home. How come she just did that? She never cried in front of people.

Kaida got a lecture form Shura about how sexist it was to blame Amaimon's sweaty pits for Rose's tears just because he was male. "I don't even sweat that much," He added indignantly, speaking around a lollipop.


	12. Goodbye

It was dawn when Rosaleen awoke, she dressed in a Green dress, it was her mother's favorite one. Once her daily routine was completed, she left out the front door.

"MEPHISTO!" She called, they were so far out in the country she didn't fear the town hearing her.

"MEPHISTO!" She called again, walking away from home.

Amaimon plastered his face to the window. Why did she want his brother? Did she love him instead? He felt sick to his stomach. "No! She has to love me!" He slammed his fist down, hitting Kaida in the stomach. "SONOFABITCH. OUCH." She rolled over, heaving. He'd knocked the wind out of her. "I'm gonna puke," She wheezed. She heard Rose's voice outside. "Cool!" She staggered to her feet and walked out in her pajamas. "Hi, Rose!" She clutched her diaphragm. Yelling was difficult. Shura dragged her back inside, ordering her to get dressed before she left the cottage.

Soon, everyone had awoken, and ready to go home, they walked up to Roseleen to as inquire if she was coming, too. She said no and called for Mephisto again. It was really pissing Amaimon off.

"How come you like him better?" He demanded, losing his temper. A black Clydesdale galloped past them, spitting on Shiemi as he passed. He stopped in front of Rose with a whinny.

She rubbed his nose, "How is my baby Mephisto? Have you been a good boy while mommy was away?"

Amaimon frowned, shuffling to the back. 'Oh. That's Mephisto.' Kaida hurried toward Rose. "Can we come, too? Please? Please? I promise I won't yell!"

Rose pondered this for a moment, her father did want to see her with friends, and these people where her friends… "Fine, but if any of you act out of lin,. I will do something you never thought I'd do." She mounted Mephisto, "Anyone want to ride with me?" Kaida's hand shot up, but Amaimon jumped on the horse before Rose could say yes. "Yay!" He said, eyes gleaming. Kaida looked at Rose hopefully. "Can he carry three, or would that put him at risk of back injury?"

Rose patted the area in front of her, "He is my strongest."

Taking that as a go ahead, Kiada hopped up behind Mephisto. The saddle was too small for her to fit on it, so she'd have to ride without it on Mephisto's rump. "Is this safe?" She asked, worried because she had nothing to hold on to but Amaimon, and he stora of scared her. She really didn't want to have to use him to keep from falling off.

Rose didn't answer, instead taking off for the prison that held her father, Amaimon's arms wrapped around her waist helped her keep the horse steady through the terrain. In back, it was bumpy, and Kaida did her best not to fall off. "ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, PLEASE SLOW DOWN. I DON'T WANT TO MAKE THINGS AWKWARD. YOU'RE HAVING A MOMENT AND IT'S KINDA COOL."

"Shut up and hold him so you don't die, I'm on a limited time schedule."

Kaida awkwardly grabbed the back of Amaimon's jacket, yelping as Mephisto jumped over a fallen log. "Where are we even going?" She called up. Was it like a sale on breakfast before ten thirty or something?

"My Father's execution." Rose said trying to keep the tears at bay. Kaida's heart dropped. She shut her mouth and looked down at the back of the saddle, her energy suddenly gone. 'So that's why she was crying.' She felt herself getting choked up. Her friend was in so much pain, and she could do nothing to stop it. She had a thought. 'Or, maybeee...' She grinned. She was a guardian angel. She could just fly off with Rose's father! Fuck the town folk! It's not like they could hit her with a rock if she flew high enough.

The sight that greeted them was horrifying, it was a guillotine, with a bunch of town people cheering wanting to the man beheaded. Rose stopped Mephisto on a hill overlooking the execution. She couldn't bring herself any closer. Her father looked up and smiled, she was here with two people: a man and a young girl. She wasn't alone, he could die without regret.

Kaida saw her chance. She reached back and tore a hole in her dress and corset. "Don't Kaida. Don't you fucking dare." Rose said through gritted teeth. Kaida struggled away. "Get off! If I fly down and grab him, maybe we can-" Amaimon grabbed her wings and held Kaida to the saddle. "They'd shoot you both down."

Soon her father was led to the guillotine, her eyes didn't blink as she watched him smile at her one last time before the blade severed his life. Kaida whimpered burying her face in her knees. Amaimon released her. Kaida slid off of Mephisto and ran into the bushes, where she crouched and cried behind them. If Rose wouldn't be seen shedding tears at the execution, then neither would she. Her whimpers and gasps gave her away, but at least she was invisible in her mind.

Roseleen watch numbly, when the crowd cheered as they raised his severed head she broke down and cried, "Papa!" she yelled clinging to herself. Tears ran down her face, as she cried desperately calling out to her deceased father, the cries declined in volume as her sobbing worsened.

Kaida grit her teeth. They were cheering. She took to the air, screeching. "MONSTERS! MONSTERS!" She flew down the hill, enraged. "STOP CHEERING! YOU KILLED HIM!" Tears flowed down her cheeks. "How could you?" She landed in front of the crowd, sobbing. "How could you cheer at the death of a good man?" The people went silent.

"She has wings," One man murmured, "Could she be an angel?" A woman shook her head. "Why would an angel cry?" The man from the restaurant laughed. "I hit her with my truck yesterday. She's nothing special!"

Roseleen was conflicted, tears still streaming down her face, "I want them dead, but I don't want anyone to be liable for their deaths…"

She heard the shouts of witch as the closed in on Kaida, "Why can't they just die?"

Kaida balled her fists. "OH, GO FUCK YOURSELVES." She threw her heels into the crowd, eliciting a gasp. "HER ANKLES ARE SHOWING!" They screeched, "GET HER!" Kaida flew up as high as she could as fast as she could. They could all eat sit- she had a key back to the academy. All she had to do was find a door.

Roseleen stirred the horse to town, claim the property and go home. That's all she wanted. Amaimon pet her head awkwardly on the ride home. "It'll be okay," He told her, his expression blank, "You'll be okay." He was the King of Earth, not the King of Comforting Words.

Once she home three hours later she noticed that the class was missing from the rental cottage. "Amaimon, could you take a nap with me? Kaida isn't back yet, so I can't ask her." Amaimon blushed. "Okay." He sat on the floor and leaned up against the corner of the cottage. He held back his excitement, looking forward to telling his brother all about the trip.


	13. Goodbye, Again

Rose groaned when her two months were up, using her key she returned to the school. She was early to class so she just laid there until Yukio yelled at her. Kaida slunk in, hoping to be a gentle presence for Rose despite her hyper nature. "How are you today?" She asked, blocking Rose form Yukio's view. "Feeling any better?"

"Yea, thanks for trading shifts with Amaimon on checking up on me. I appreciate it." She grumbled. Kaida was actually bad at keeping time for the shifts so she'd just sit outside the dorm and sleep or do homework until it was her turn, then she'd come in and have Rose eat whatever was sitting on the kitchen table. Yukio hadn't been merciful about homework, and Shura had beat the shit out of Kaida for the stunt she pulled in Ireland.

Mon-mon roamed the room, free from his cage for good behavior, it made Rose smile as she watched the green hamster roam the room. Kaida picked him up and set him on the seat next to Rose. "Someone's here to visit you!" She announced, hoping to lighten Rose's heart. 'He's a much smaller asshole around her.' She smiled.

Roseleen smiled and pet Mon-mon, "Thank you for helping me Amaimon." She kissed his furry little head before returning him to the desk. Kaida took two sets of notes on the lecture. One for her, one for Rose. Her hand cramped up by the end and her handwriting looked like some form of kindergarten drawing of a chicken. 'I fucked up,' she thought, 'I can't even read my notes.'

Roseleen only paid half a mind to the lecture, she was offered an internship in Rome, it would prove great for her experience, though should she just pack up and leave? Amaimon would live, he lived without her and will live without her for she can never tell him she reciprocates his feelings. Kaida was good friends with Rin, and the blonde bitch. The internship could prove to be a good thing, let her shape herself into a better person. She'd have to talk to Mephisto first, ask for his opinion on the subject. He had warmed up to her after hearing what her horses name is.

Kaida got a bad feeling. "Hey, Rose, do you ever get a feeling like something really shitty's going to happen and you're going to have to hide under the bed and sob with the dust bunnies?" Yukio stopped lecturing and shot Kaida with a tranquilizer.

Roseleen tried to hold in her laughter but it was too funny, she ended up on the floor rolling on her side. " She … You .. AHAHAHAHA!" Rin walked into class late. He saw Kaida slumped over in her seat, Rose rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter, and his brother with his gun drawn. "This seems like a pretty normal morning," He said sarcastically, shoving Kaida's body over in the seat and doing his best to copy her notes.

Yukio sighed, continuing his lesson, he knew of the internship Rosaleen was offered. He, too was once offered one but declined. Over the time she was in his class she felt something akin to a sibling, less rowdy than Rin of course, and Kaida was a very annoying pet rabbit. Should he urge her to take it? It would serve her some good.

Class ended and Kaida was still unconscious. Rin dragged her out of her seat and lay her down in the hall so she wouldn't get locked in the classroom overnight. Hours later, Kaida awoke and found herself laying alone in the hallway, freezing. Her supplies and notes were still in the classroom. She went to leave, but found that the hall doors had been locked. She dug around her pocket for the key and found a note.

'Kaida:

I borrowed your key. Lost mine in a bar fight.

-Shura'

Kaida read the note twice.

"WELL FUCK!"

"You finally woke up?" Amaimon asked from behind her.

Kaida flipped her shit. How did the hamster get out? She backed away. "Yep. What happened?" Amaimon shrugged. " darted you for your dust bunny comment. I had the same bad feeling as you, except I thought I'd have to hide in Big Brother's office instead of under a bed. I can't hang upside down under a bed. Anyway, Brother wanted you and me to come to his office when you woke up." He unlocked the door with the special key his brother had given him to his office.

"Hello~ Hello~ I see you have decided to finally visit you poor big brother~! Ah, Kaida. I see you have awoken. Nice nap I suppose? I have big news for you two!" Mephisto was a bit bouncier than his usual quirkiness. He was quirky, not bouncy! Something seemed off.

Kida shook her head. "The tranquilizer gave me terrible nightmares about seriously everything. The whole school burned down, Rose left me under a truck to die, and nobody showed up to the funeral but me. The undertaker didn't even come."

Amaimon gazed at his brother with his usual emotionless stare. It made Kaida uncomfortable, now that she thought about it. It never really changed except for when he was excited or angry. 'Must be a demon thing?'

"Hello, director Mephisto, you wanted to speak with me?" Kaida asked.

Mephisto stood up, "Yes I did! I have some news that affects both of you~!"

"What news could possibly affect both me and her?" Amaimon tilted his head, nothing was really common with the two of them.

"You're losing your friend!" He announced with a grin, "Rose is going to bigger and better places~! She didn't want a going away party, or a whiny little brat sobbing disgustingly at the airport, so I'm keeping both of you here while she takes off." He was being way too pleasant about the news. "Against her knowledge, of course~!"


	14. Whoops

Kaida's jaw dropped. "Rose is just...Leaving? Without saying goodbye? And I can't go sob disgustingly at the airport? FUCK THAT I'VE GOT A FLIGHT TO CATCH!"

Mephisto grinned, "I already put up barriers to prevent either of you from leaving.~"

Kaida didn't believe him. She took to the air and crashed into the window face-first, surprised when she bounced back and hit the floor with a loud 'thud.' "Those barriers are really strong!" She exclaimed. Mephisto took a passive glance at the window. "...The windows don't have barriers, Kaida. The perimeter of the school does." He patted her head. "You tried."

Mephisto's cell phone began to ring,

Candyman, Candy man, sweet sugar candy man~

"Hello~! Oh Roseleen~! Yes have a good flight!~" He hung up, "Roseleen has been seated and is taking off~"

Kaida grabbed her phone, searching through the contacts. She had three numbers in it: Her parents', Emergency Services, and Rose. All of them had been changed and fifty more numbers were added. "Who the fuck is Lolnopeyoutriedsofuckinghard Youlittleshit?" She demanded, flipping her phone shut. "That last name is so horrible!"

Mephisto snickered, "It seems someone changed all you contacts.~"

Kaida frowned. "I'm just going to call them ALL!"

Fifty phone calls to various pizza places, government agencies, and strip clubs later, plus one call to her parents and one to the police, Kaida had one number left. "I FOUND IT!" She screeched. It was under the contact, 'Not Rose'. How deceptive. She dialed the number eagerly, with a triumphant glance at Mephisto. She put it on speaker.

*DO DO DO*

I'M SORRY. THE NUMBER YOU ARE TRYING TO REACH HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED. SORRY, BITCH. NO FRIEND FOR YOU.

*DO DO DO*

Kaida looked at her phone in dismay. "Well fuck. Any ideas, Amaimon?"

Amaimon hadn't moved since he got the news. He remained silent.

"Amaimon…? You okay?" Kaida poked his cheek. "You okay?"

Suddenly, the green-haired demon grabbed his brother's desk and threw it out the window. "SHE DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE!" He screeched. "SHE DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE! AND SHE NEVER GAVE ME HER NUMBER!" He glared at Mephisto. "Why did you have her number?!" He demanded. Mephisto grinned. "I didn't, until she asked for mine. She called me to make sure it was correct. I had to give her the confirmation number some how, so she wouldn't lose it."

Amaimon stood in a fit of silent rage, glaring out the window at a plane taking off in the distance.

Meanwhile, Kaida threw a pencil at the ceiling and watched it fall back down and hit her in the forehead. "I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO DO A COOL RAGE MOMENT!" She wailed. "MY GOODBYE WAS A TOTAL DISASTER. ROSE REALLY IS LEAVING! NOW I'M GONNA GET HIT BY A TRUCK AND BURN TO DEATH AND NOBODY'LL SHOW UP, NOT EVEN TO BURRY ME!" She fell to the floor, sobbing disgustingly. "YOU DIDN'T TELL US!"

Mephisto shrugged. "Yeah. She left you these letters if it helps~?"

Two letters with the respective names on them appeared in front of them.

Amaimon snatched his up quickly. "I hope it has pictures." He tore it open, reading the contents with interest.

'Dear Amaimon,

Sorry. I wanted to say goodbye! Hopefully you and Kaida get to the airport in time, for some reason Mephisto had me get me flight as soon as possible. Also, I am going to be gone for roughly two years, I wanted to tell you something then tell you my reasoning. I am in love with you. I would have told you, but I couldn't. I couldn't be with you, knowing that I grow older every second and you stay the same. I would die and leave you alone, and that would make me feel so terrible. I am merely a blink in your existence, even if I live to be a hundred, but by then I would be old and wrinkly. So unattractive. So please, you should move on and find a demoness who will treat you right and love you. You will always be in my heart.

Love,

Rosaleen Catorina.'

Amaimon could feel a strange new sensation. His face and ears were getting hot. His throat was getting tight. His nose began to run, and fluid dripped down from his eyes, stinging them. He cried for the first time in his life.

"For goodness sake, Brother, pull it together." Mephisto waved his hand dismissively. "What could she have said that was so horrible?"

Amaimon glared at him in silence as the drops ran down his cheeks.

Kaida swallowed hard and picked up her letter. She began reading it aloud.

"Dear Kaida,

Mephisto had me take an early flight, so hopefully you can get to the airport in time so I can say goodbye properly! Anyway, I am going to go train at the Vatican for about two years. SO, you better shape up while I'm gone so we can see who will last longer in the cage! Make sure Amaimon and Rin do not do anything stupid. If they do i have some holy oil under my pillow in the room that you can use. Make sure you become the best knight you can be, but also invest in becoming a tamer, having more than one specialty could prove to be a help in the future.

See ya soon,

Roseleen Catorina.

Ps. here is that picture of us at the amusement park you asked for!"

Attached was a photo of Kaida and Rose on the roller coaster. Or rather, Kaida being punched out of the roller coaster with a disgusting look on her face while Rose threw her arms in the air. Kaida's tears wouldn't stop falling. "I r-remember that! She had to remind me to fly before I hit the g-ground!" She sobbed even harder, rolling around on the carpet like a child. Mephisto grimace. "Alright, that's enough tears on the rug for one day. Head on back to your room and cry there. I'll have someone come check on you in the morning if I remember." He shooed her out, slamming the door. He sighed. "What a baby." Turning his attention to what worried him more, he placed a hand on Amaimon's shoulder.

"You've never been one to cry. What happened? What could be so heinous that it evokes you to shed tears for the first time in your life?"

Amaimon shankly gave his brother the letter before he curled himself in a ball on the hardwood floor.

"Early flight...Be gone two years...In love with yo-" He stopped and re-read the sentence. He thought that his little brother had been in love with Kaida, and had hoped that by completely destroying the girl's moral and spirit, she would become boring and Amaimon would lose interest in her. Instead, he'd destroyed both Kaida and Amaimon. He'd really fucked up.


	15. The FUNnel

Amaimon only moved once over the course of the next six weeks and that was to clench onto Rose's pillow, which Behemoth had fetched for him. Her scent was long gone but the pillow still remained in his arms. He grew very, very thin, and his complexion grew so pale that he looked dead. The bags under his eyes didn't look like they'd ever leave, and when Kaida hung a potato chip over his head, he made no effort to peel flesh from her arm. The class grew very worried about their pet. It got to the point that they'd try and get him to eat, drink, or move by taking turns offering him things.

"I brought you some candy."

"Here, how about some hummingbird feeder juice? It's really sweet. Mom said I wasn't supposed to drink it, but I do anyw-"

"KAIDA, GO SIT THE FUCK DOWN. Hey, Amaimon, how about we go to the amusement park and break shit later?"

"Hey, you must be awful uncomfortable sitting in one position for so long. Besides, you stink! You need food and a shower."

Nothing worked.

Kaida grew thinner as well, but nobody really seemed to notice. She slept under Rose's bed, pretending that she was a monster and that when she popped up Rose would be there to yell at her and hit her with a lamp. However, every morning when she would jump out from under the bed and scream, no lamp would crash down on her.

Feeling empty, she'd skip breakfast and lunch, then eat a half a bowl of rice for dinner and go to bed without studying.

Yukio sighed as he entered class one day, Amaimon was holding Rose's pillow to his chest, and Kaida was thin. Once class began, he shocked the students by taking his phone out and calling someone.

"Hello?~" Rosaleen answered, already awake and doing her work out for the day.

"Hello. I need you to talk to some of my students." Yukio sighed as he walked over to Amaimon, "Here is Mon-Mon."

"What" The phone was placed next to Amaimon, "Hello? Amaimon? Yukio?"

Amaimon perked up instantly. "Rose?" He croaked, his voice dry and scratchy from underuse and dehydration.

"Amaimon? Is that you?" Roseleen stopped lifting weights, was this the same man she left?

Amaimon grinned weakly. "Hi. I love you, too."

Roseleen laughed from her gym, glad no one was there, "A. You sound like shit, B.I thought I told you to move on?" She turned on her bluetooth ear piece so she could continue her work out. Kaida had her ear up to the other side of the phone. "HE SMELLS LIKE SHIT, TOO, ROSE! HE WON'T EAT, BATHE, OR DRINK! I THINK HE MIGHT BE DECOMPOSING BUT I'M TOO SCARED TO USE THE FUNNEL. WHAT DO I DO?"

Amaimon ignored her. "I can't just move on...There's no future when you feel empty inside."

Kaida poked his cheek. "You look really empty on the outside, too. You should eat food. Like drink a fucking gallon of gravy and then follow up with a beverage made entirely out of mayonnaise, powdered sugar, and Sunny D."

Roseleen smiled, "Hey Amaimon, when I come back I want to see you, not a skeleton of who you used to be. I might not be there, but I do love you, so I don't want you in pain."

Amaimon sat quietly for a moment. "You can't see me. You're not here."

"That's what you think~!" Rose giggled.

Kaida looked up. She didn't see a camera. Amaimon just sat still. "How much longer until the couple years are over?" He asked quietly, not looking up from the pillow.

"Uhhh roughly 23 more months babe. Shit is that the time? Hey I have to go! Take care of yourself, and tell Kaida that if she doesn't start eating I'll have Yukio funnel her." Rose looked at the clock. She had to go get ready.

Kaida grabbed the phone. "Don't go! I didn't get to say goodbye yet! I haven't made my peace!" His breathing intensified. "BYE. I'LL SEE YOU SOON. DON'T GET HIT BY A TRUCK, OKAY?"

Amaimon snatched the phone back. "Don't leave." He whimpered. Yukio took his phone back and hung up. "See? Now you've talked to her. She's doing fine, unlike either of you." He pointed at Kaida. "You, go eat something with calories. You look terrible and the only one who could ever be whiter than you is him!" He pointed at Amaimon. "You, go take a bath, and for once, do what Kiada said." He adjusted his glasses. "Drink all the gravy you fucking can. I'm not even kidding."

Amaimon gazed at the pillow, slowly he trudged to his brother's office so he could shower and eat.

Rose showered and dressed, she had an idea what she was going to do. Picking up her cell phone she called a certain man. "Hey Mephisto, I have an idea."


	16. It's All Good

Later that night, Mephisto called Amaimon and Kadia to his entertainment room. "Someone wants to speak with you~!" he said as he locked the door. On the screen was a tan woman with light brown hair and unmistakable eyes. "Hello?"

Kaida jumped at the screen. "ROSE! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THE MAGIC BOX!" She began slapping the screen feebly. Mephisto pulled her back and turned to the screen. "Sorry. We put her on at least five new medications. The side effects make things...Awkward, in some cases."

Roseleen nodded, "Put me on the projector, the worst she can do his knock herself out on the wall."

Mephisto did as such, the girl was projected on the wall and that guarded the computer from the crazed medicated blue haired girl.

"Rose! You're on the bigger box now! I'LL SAVE YOU!* She flew head-first into the wall and knocked herself out, slumping over as she hit the floor. Amaimon dragged her behind the couch and left her there. "Now we can speak in peace," he said gleefully. "How are you?"

"I am faring well, how are you guys doing?" Roseleen asked, hoping that she would receive a good answer.

Amaimon tried not to sweat. He hadn't eaten yet. "...Maybe." He didn't make eye contact with the projector. She could see into his fucking soul and he knew it.

Rose crossed her hands in front of her, staring at his nervous figure. "Amaimon, I thought I told you to eat." She could smell his fear from Italy. She had his heart in her hand.

"I took a shower! That's better than nothing." He rubbed his neck.

"I suppose. Mephisto, can you get him something to eat, please?"

Kaida shot up from behind the couch. "I'LL MAKE MY SPECIAL FUNNEL SURPRISE. THE SURPRISE IS, IT WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT THE FUNNEL!"

Rose grimace. "How about no?"

"...Eins, Zwei, DRAI." Mephisto didn't even use magic. He just whacked Kaida upside the head and kicked her back behind the couch. "Nailed it."

This caused Rose to giggle.

Amaimon smiled a little. "I missed that."

Rose made a thin wailing sound. He was so pathetic! AND HE WAS SO CUTEEEE. Why did she have to go to Italy, again? Her career? Her career. 'FUCKKKK. I MISS HIM.' She pet the screen where Amaimon was. "I've missed you, too."

Amaimon reached forward and touched the wall, frowning. "It's cold."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, because apparently, I don't have a heart."

Amaimon looked at the floor. "Yes you do. You have mine."

Rose turned away, whimpering. "WHY AM I HERE? WHY AM I HERE? I DUN FUCKED UP."

Amaimon didn't reply. He just sat down on the floor and looked up at the projector. "Don't be sad," He said after a while, "As long as I know you're coming back...We'll be okay."

Kaida crawled over the back of the couch and jumped over the cushions. "I'll make sure that I can funnel him if need be! I'm pretty sure 's darts will work on him long enough to pour in some gravy and bacon fat!"

Rose smiled. "I guess I better get going. I have to go to bed."

Kaida cocked a brow. "It's only eight!" She protested, "You've stayed up until way late before!"

Rose shook her head. "It's only eight in Japan. Here in Italy, it's three."

Kaida opened her mouth.

"In the morning, Kaida."

Kaida shut her mouth.

Amaimon's tail flicked frantically. He wasn't going to say it. He wouldn't put her through it again. 'Don't go,' he thought. 'I can't say that. But don't go!'

Rose gazed into his eyes. He looked so sad! "You look like someone just took all of your candy, ran over Behemoth with an eighteen wheeler, and then shanked you with a dirty tampon. What are you thinking?"

He stared at his feet. "Don't leave," He mumbled, gripping his tail.

"Don't cheese? What the fuck?"

"DON'T LEAVE!" He shouted before clapping a hand over his mouth. Whoops.

"I have to sleep," Rose reasoned, "But if Mephisto gives it the okay, I'll leave the projector on and you can watch me sleep. Creepy, but better than nothing."

Amaimon turned and faced his brother, a desperate plea in his eyes. "Please, big brother? Can I? Can I?"

Mephisto grimaced. He hated seeing his brother at someone else's mercy. "Oh, alright! Just don't cry this time, okay?"

Kaida looked shocked. "YOU CRIED? I THOUGHT I JUST COVERED YOU IN MY OWN TEARS ON ACCIDENT. But can I stay, too? I used to watch Rose sleep when I had a nightmare and think, 'She can kill whatever the fuck that was!' and then feel safe and crawl under her bed to chill with the dust bunnies and then in the morning, I'd play Monster and she'd break a lamp over my head violently!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Not one of your better moments, Kaida." She grabbed her pajamas and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Amaimon panicked.

"...To the bathroom…? To change…? I can't just drop my drawers here, you know. Kaida would flip out and start crying, then she'd puke blood and have to go to the hospital and get her stomach pumped like last time."

Kaida shuddered. "I feel uncomfortable seeing other people without clothes."

"I HAD UNDERWEAR ON."

"UNDERWEAR IS NOT A SHIRT AND PANTS!" Kaida frowned. "I wonder if I would have been a better help tieing the corsets for Shiemi and Izumo if I could see. Hm. Oh well!"

Rose returned a moment later, in her pajamas. She flopped down on her bed. "Goodnight, Kaida. Goodnight, Amaimon. Don't let Kaida do something stupid."

Kaida dropped the couch pillow she was chewing on. "RIGHT!" She shook, resisting the urge. She had to fight her stupidity, for Rose's sake.

In ten minutes, Kaida was asleep. Mephisto poured a bottle of NyQuil on her mouth and pushed her into the hallway outside his office, locking the door. "She'll be fine. It's all good."

Amaimon stayed up most of the night, hugging Rose's pillow and watching her sleep.

In the morning, her door flew open and a strange man threw her covers off. "WAKE UP AND GET DRESSED." He tore off her pajamas, leaving her in just a bra and underwear.

"THE FUCK, MAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY ROOM?!"

Amaimon leaped at the wall. "STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE! STOP IT!" He clawed at the wall, leaving deep, horrible gashes. The man grabbed the laptop off of Rose's deak and broke it.

Mephisto grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

"MEPHISTO? THIS ISN'T A GOOD TI-"

"Who the fuck is that? DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK? NO!" An audible slap was heard from over the phone. Then, "NO, DON'T BREAK IT! I NEED-" The phone disconnected.

Mephisto flipped his phone shut.

"...It's good. She's fine." he lied, putting on a fake grin.

Amaimon shook, turning to face him.

"IT WAS ON SPEAKER."

"EINS, ZWEI, DRAI!" Mephisto froze his little brother to keep him from flipping out and going on a rampage. 'Why the fuck did I send her to Italy?!'

Kaida broke down the door. "I HEARD ROSE SCREAMING. IS SHE STILL STUCK IN THE MAGIC BOX?"

He winced. 'Oh yeah. I thought my little brother was in love with...that.'


	17. The Welcoming Committee

Amaimon kept his hands in his pockets, following Kaida. It was the first time he'd moved in three years- Mephisto had kept him frozen in time after Rose's disappearance, but had needed to unfreeze him because without Amaimon regulating things, Global Warming really bit Earth in the ass. He may be a demon, but he DID regulate his domain, as King of the Earth.

Kaida skipped along in front of him. "We're having a party! We're having a party! Rose might show up to this one!" She licked pebbles. "She missed three birthday parties, three Christmases, three-" Amaimon tripped her. "Shhh. Shhh." He could feel his heart shattering even more.

Kaida had shown him tapes of his time frozen. She had filmed special occasions, much to his annoyance. Christmases were the worst. Kaida had put a star on his hair point! A STAR! And sh wrapped him in tinsel and hung ornaments on him, too! Plus, she left the camera rolling over night by accident, and Amaimon had watched in disgust as some cloaked figure walked in, kissed him on the cheek, and left. A lipstick stain had been left, but Mephisto cleaned it off with Windex. He was very careful to spray his brother and wipe him off every morning. If he didn't, it would smell like dirt and trees and overall nature, which Mephisto didn't like. Nature was dirty.

When he arrived, he just stared blankly at Kaida as she raced off to the snack table. He didn't really want to go, but Mephisto said he needed to get active again and then had stuck him with babysitting the Angel. His orders were clear: "DON'T LET KAIDA DO ANYTHING STUPID AT MY PARTY."

Amaimon tugged at his tuxedo. Mephisto had forced him to dress up. Kaida, too. She had tripped and fallen three times on the way to Mephy Land, where the ceremony would be held. Her midnight blue dress, which was lightly dusted in glitter to give it a night-sky like appearance, was getting ruined further and further every second she wore it.

"THEY HAVE CREPES!" Kaida stuffed them into her mouth unceremoniously, drooling all over their chocolaty goodness. Her sanity and stability had only gone down hill after Rose's disappearance. Everyone pretty much put up with her out of pity. A young-looking man stood at the crepe bar, staring at Kaida in disgust. "Young lady, were you raised in a barn? I'm going to beat the manners back into you!" Kaida froze, her gaze growing hostile. She knew that voice.

"IT WAS YOU!" She screeched, grabbing a knife from the cake. "YOU'RE THE GUY WHO BROKE INTO ROSE'S ROOM THAT NIGHT! I WATCHED THOSE TAPES NON-STOP FOR THREE WEEKS!" After Rose's disappearance, Mephisto had shown her, Amaimon, and Yukio the tape, hoping one of them would recognize the figure.

The man started at her in confusion. "What are you going on about? And put that down! this instant! Women are only meant to hold knives in the kitchen!"

Kaida grabbed him by the Adams Apple. "YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHERE ROSE IS THIS INSTANT," She snarled, "OR I'M GOING TO SPLATTER YOUR BLOOD ACROSS THIS TABLE." He glared at her, challenge sparkling in his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

Without hesitation, Kaida lopped three fingers off of his left hand. "Where's Rose?" She demanded as the man reeled back in horror. He hadn't expected the girl to actually follow through! "ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY?" He screeched, clutching his hand.

Kaida advanced on him. "WHERE'S ROSE? YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER, DIDN'T YOU!" She grit her teeth, her rage clearly evident. Amaimon considered stopping her, but the man really did seem like the one in the tape. He looked the same, and his voice sounded the same. He was tempted to jump in himself and threaten him.

"Hey. What's up?" A female voice caught part of his attention.

"Babysitting." Amaimon replied, not looking at her.

"Babysitting who? Do you have kids?"

"No. I'm babysitting the blue-haired girl with the knife."

"You aren't doing a very good job."

"She's in the right. Excuse me, Ma'am. I have to go assist her."

"Will you do me the honor of looking at my face?"

"Later, maybe."

"We can dance then."

"I'm saving my first dance for someone. Sorry."

"Oh. Your fiancee?"

Amaimon had forgotten that she would be attending. He hated her guts. He'd been promised to her when he was one and she was six. She was the definition of a bitch. She had nearly drowned him in the bathtub several times. She'd hold his head under until the bubbles stopped and then leave. Then, one day, the bubbles stopped and she held him under even after that. Amaimon would have drowned if Mephisto hadn't walked in and slapped the shit out of her. That story was part of the reason Amaimon was so obedient to his brother.

"No," He growled, "Not her. Someone who left. I'm waiting to see if she returns. Excuse me." This girl was getting on his nerves! He had some ass to kick!

"Goodbye for now, then."

Amaimon stomped up to the snack table. Kaida had already taken all the fingers from the man, along with one foot. Shoving her aside, he gripped the man's throat himself. "You're the one." He knew it. "Where is she?" He squeezed until the man began turning blue.

"Sh-She's at the party," He choked, "Leave me alone! Please!" Amaimon dropped the disgusting creature in the puddle of his own blood. Kaida could deal with the corpse. He had to find Rose and see what had happened to her.

Kaida glanced up from her work, grasping a leg. She saw a very familiar woman in the crowd. "I'll be there in a sec, I just have to clean this up!" She called, waving the leg at Rose.

Amaimon had sped off into the crowd to hunt before he could see the exchange.

The same female voice from earlier caught his attention.

"Hey. It's me again."

Amaimon spun around to tell her to play hide and go FUCK YOURSELF, he was busy looking for someone. Then, he saw her eyes. Deep, violet eyes and soft, brown hair. He knew her.

"Rose?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

She was clad in a floor-length forest green dress with a slit and a black belt. She looked amazing.

"You aren't dead," He whispered dumbly.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I'm still alive, unless I died and gone to heaven, which would be weird because I doubt you'd be allowed to chill up there with me." She wrinkled her nose. "What, no hug?"

He scooped her up and squeezed her like a fat guy hugging a giant doughnut plushie. She grinned, mocking tears of happiness. "I feel the love."

Kaida ran up to them covered head-to-toe in blood, only to be stopped by her friend's familiar dragon. "Whoa, there, Kaida. New dress. You covered in blood. Nope. Go wash." Kaida rolled her eyes and grabbed Amaimon's fiacee, ripped her skimpy dress off, and used it as a rag to clean herself off before returning it. "Thanks."

Kaida was denied a hug again, but Rose told her that if she took a shower and passed Mephisto's cleanliness test, she could have a hug in that dress.

Kaida decided to clean up the body while she was still dirty. Surprisingly, it was gone, except for the limbs and blood puddle. She assumed someone must have taken it home to fry it up. Shrugging, she used a rag to get the blood off the floor and wrung it out into the punch bowl. She then threw the limbs in the trash and poured rubbing alcohol in the punch bowl to let it soak so it would be cleaner after the party. She hoped nobody liked punch!

Meanwhile, Rose and Amaimon carried on with their first conversation in three years.

"Where have you been? Why didn't try to connect us." Amaimon asked, still holding her close to him, though not as hard and close as before.

Roseleen sighed, "I have been around the world but mainly the Vatican. Though, I have tried to contact you, I haven't succeeded though. Mephisto had frozen you in time when I saw you last. It was Christmas two years ago."

Looking around she realized that a good song was play. The poet and his Muse, "Amaimon, let's dance."

Amaimon nodded, "Alright, I was saving my first dance for you." he led her to the dance floor upon which the stepped into a waltz.

"Amaimon, I really believe we shouldn't be together." Roseleen murmured, looking down at her feet.

The Earth King frowned, "No. I want to be with you, so I see no reason as to why we can not be together."

"We can't be together because I'm aging! Every second i am dying, closer to being gone for all eternity. How could i be with you knowing one day I will age and die while you stay young, forever on this planet or in Gehanna." Roseleen looked into his teal eyes.

"I will find a way to keep you with me. I won't let us part, not again." Amaimon pulled her closer.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You can't just say something and assume it'll automatically be true. How would you prevent my death? You're the Earth King. You have no real fucking power. You can make grass grow. Damn."

Amaimon frowned. "I can do more than that. I can make the trees grow. And I can keep rivers clean. I also help prevent global warming by breathing and destroying large industrial companies for fun."

Rose pulled back a bit. "Please tell me you aren't the reason they stopped making iPhones! I'll never forgive you if you're the cause! IT HAD SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CAMERA!"

Amiamon looked away, whistling awkwardly. Whoops. His bad. Fortunately for him, Kaida interrupted.

"Guys, remind me not to drink the punch later!"

She'd poured the blood in the punch bowl and had used rubbing alcohol in hopes of making it easier to clean later. She didn't want to drink that shit.


End file.
